One Year in Between
by onetrueklaine
Summary: After Blaine won Regionals with the Warblers, life goes on. After Kurt lost Regionals, life goes downhill. This is the second part to Blaine Devon Anderson and tells the story of how Blaine and Kurt's lives go on...
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

First of all - hello, everyone!  
I'm a bit nervous about posting this story, because there are many people who loved the previous part, and I'm worried I won't be able to fullfil everyone's expectations because of course everyone has other preferences. On the other hand, I'm also excited to find out what all of you will say to this part, because for the first time you'll find out what happens in Kurt's head when he acts like an asshole...

Something about the story itself:  
The chapters (not the prologue) will be a bit longer than the previous ones - I know a lot of people asked me to make them longer, but the sad truth is I have no time to make them longer. But I promise when there is more time there will be an extra chapter every now and then.  
The story will follow Blaine and Kurt through approxiamtely one year of their lives, and I'm not sure yet how long it will be or how many chapters the story will have.  
You'll see everything else in the first chapters!

Oh, and as always a big thank you to my Beta: voyagehk  
For everyone who didn't know - I know my english isn't perfect, (I'm from germany) but she helps me to sound better :D

* * *

"And the first place goes to... The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

When he heard this sentence, he knew it was all over. Actually, this was a lie. He knew it was all over when it was announced that The Hipsters won second place, because there was absolutely _no_ way that New Directions would win over The Warblers. The group had been stunning, and they had been... Well, second place at best. Apparently not even that.

They'd lost. The New Directions, his group, had lost. And now he'd lose it all, because he failed. Kurt Hummel failed. And Kurt Hummel didn't just fail. That wasn't him.

Everything had started to go downhill when this Blaine boy decided he felt the need to change schools a little while ago, and the others, led by Rachel (who always had secretly wanted to be the glee club leader, Kurt knew it!) thought it was all his fault. And, okay, he knew it was his fault - at leastcpartially, but it wasn't like the others had been friendly to the loser. It was just that none of them could risk to be seen as weak. None of them.  
From that moment on, all went downhill. His friends stopped listening to him, Quinn turned into a complete bitch and started telling everyone in school that Kurt was a jerk and glee practices turned into hell for him, because all that happened during that time was everyone fighting. They had to plan a _completely new show_ because the original plan wouldn't work anymore now that Blaine had left.  
But who cares? Why plan a new song if we can blame Kurt some more? How about we complain some more about the songs Kurt chose instead of practicing them?  
And Kurt himself wasn't able to stop them now, not anymore because they didn't respect him. Each time he told them to shut up, they talked back. _Why don't you shut up, Kurt?_  
And Mister Shuester? The man was never there anyways.  
He hated it. Kurt hated fights, he really did. He had been surrounded by them all the time while growing up. The worst thing was that he just didn't know how to handle them.

Glee had been wonderful, from the day it started. When Kurt had gathered a few friends and losers around himself a few years ago, and they sung songs together and talked about Devon... None of them were popular. It had been exactly what all of them needed. They were all on the same side, and none of them would have dared damage that small safe haven they had created for themselves - _Kurt_ had created for them.

But then Mister Shuester had the idea to try out for Sectionals, and they had won, and the jocks and bullies in school had become aware of them, and started picking on them. They were finally getting noticed, but not in a good way. So Kurt had to do something, right?

He talked to the only one in the group who had contacts with the more popular people in school, Brittany S. Pierce, and to Kurt's luck, he found out that Santana Lopez had something going on with her. He also found out that she was really afraid to be outed any time soon, and with a few words (okay, threats), he had a new member to protect the glee club. Next he made a deal with one of the football players, Mike Chang, that if he joined glee, he would make sure the guy got a date with Tina. Mike wasn't as obtuse as Kurt thought he was, and also a really talented dancer.

With Mike came Noah Puckerman. It surprised Kurt, but the boy really just liked to sing and wanted a place to belong. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise though, because suddenly no one messed with him or his friends anymore.

After they won Regionals, Quinn Fabray joined their little group, and yes, there was more drama now than it was before, but it was still safe. After Quinn came her part time boyfriend, Finn Hudson, and with him some more jocks. To Kurt's amazement, they all accepted him as the leader - they did what he said. He got invited to birthdays and parties, and even found some love letters in his locker - mostly from girls, but even a few from guys.

Kurt had a place in McKinely then, a reputation. He was popular, and there were only fights around him anymore when he allowed it. With the popularity also came respect. There were no more bad words now, no one dared to call him a fag, or anyone else for that matter. His fellow glee club members listened to him, because they were afraid to be thrown out. He didn't want to be feared, not really, but he had to admit he liked how _safe_ he felt. So he just continued to do what he did - sing, talk about how hot Devon was with his friends, and keep up his reputation. Oh, and of course continue leading the most popular club in school.

But now, everything he had built around himself crumbled with their loss. Everything he had fought so hard for. What held him up was winning. Winning and having his friends. But they all seemed to hate him now. He didn't know what happened over the last weeks, but something must have happened that he hadn't noticed... Because he felt alone again. Alone and scared.

Third place.

That didn't mean winning. It meant losing. No one followed a loser. No one respects a loser. And no one wants to be friends with a loser. Which meant that people wouldn't respect and like him anymore, which meant glee club wouldn't be as popular anymore. And with his friends all so mad at him, he didn't know what that meant for his future. But he knew it was all over now.

Smiling, Blaine sat down in his spot of the couch. They were all gathered in the Warblers choir room, and yes - Blaine had his own spot on the couch.  
It was the first official Warbler meeting after their win, so of course the mood was great, and a bit chaotic. Next to Blaine sat Nick, a brunet boy who was in the same grade as him. They shared a few classes, and had a lot of fun together whenever they saw each other. Besides Johnny, he had become Blaine's closest friend at Dalton.  
"Okay, Warblers!" Kevin said in a powerful voice, and everyone quieted down. "First of all, great job again, all of you! I can't seem to say it often enough."  
Cheering filled the room, and a few of the blue cladded boys even stood up. Blaine grinned at his friends, and waited for Kevin to continue.  
"So... There are a few weeks for us to do what we want before we have to start practicing for Nationals. The question is what we'll do during that period."  
After a few seconds of silence, Johnny raised his hand. "If I may say something - I think that Blaine should choose a song for us to sing."  
 _'Me? Why should I choose a song? I don't want extra treatment, I want to be like everyone else!'_  
"Yeah. Good idea." Jeff agreed.  
"Um, why me?" Nick bumped his shoulder. "I don't know, maybe because you basically won us Regionals?"  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! We're a group. No one wins anything alone." He looked around, waiting for the others to say something. He already came in with the help of his famous friends, (kinda) he didn't want to start of with everyone being annoyed by him because he got to choose songs. "I mean, Kevin sings lead! And - and I mean Jeff and I shared that solo, so I didn't really do anything special, right?"  
"I can choose one if he doesn't want to..." Brian said, grinning.  
Kevin continued to smile. "You got to choose the last two. Blaine, it's normal. Each new member can choose a song he'd like to sing. Don't worry, no one get's extra treatment." He said it with such a determination in his voice, that it was clear the topic was through for him. "So, any ideas?"  
After he thought about it for a moment, he smiled. "Can we do Disney?"

He settled for 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' in the end. They would practice the song over the next week and then present it as an impromptu performance to the school. Because apparently, they all couldn't wait to hear the new members in action. Because... Blaine was cool now. As himself, not as Devon.

After practice, Nick, Jeff and Trent decided to get some coffee before doing their homework, and took Blaine with them. They showed him a place called 'Lima Bean' where it seemed like the entire school bought their coffee. No, really - Blaine even saw one of his teachers there!

While they stood in line and waited for their coffee, Blaine saw Nick and Jeff look at each other again and again. It was kind of cute how they both seemed to have a thing for each other. _'I wonder how long it will take them to come around...'_

"Here." Trent said and pressed a cup into his hand. "I just bought you a medium drip, everyone loves those!"

"Oh, thanks." He smiled. He already couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

So... Did you like it? Or not?  
If you did, leave me some Fav's or a review! ^^  
If you didn't: I'm all for constructive critique, or you can just leave since no one forces you to read this xP


	2. Week One

Notes:

Here we go again!  
A little warning: I'll be in Berlin this next week, and I'm not sure if I will hava any wifi there... I'll be back early on Sunday and so the next chapter will probably be up then.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday:

Tuesday was the first day of school after Regionals, and it also was the first time in a long time that Kurt almost cried at school. Normally, they all met for glee club during third period. Today he was in the room all alone. After twenty minutes he walked through the school, to maybe find one of the others, but without success. What he found instead were other students staring at him, some mockingly, some hateful and that was all wrong. When he looked at people, he got smiles and hellos, and not these cold, disrespectful glares. He knew he sometimes got those behind his back, but no single student would dare to anger him. At least, that was how things _used_ to be.

The reason he stood in the girls' restroom after sixth period, though, tears in his eyes, was David Karofsky. He had wanted to eat his lunch as usual, when he realized he'd have to eat alone because none of his friends would be willing to sit with him. None of them had even talked to him or for that matter answered his texts. So he had been standing by the side of the cafeteria for a few minutes, thinking about what he should do. Just when he decided to try and sit with Brittany, since the blonde really liked him, the neanderthaler stood up from his table and came towards him.

Karofsky had always made fun of him before glee club. He'd called him names and made sure to let Kurt know what he thought about him and his sexuality. When Kurt became popular things changed for the better, and the other boy held back when Kurt was near him. They both tolerated each other to a certain extent, but Kurt hadn't forgotten the hateful comments. It seemed Karofsky hadn't forgotten about them either, because he took Kurt's food out of his hands without saying a word, threw it down on his boots and whispered, so only Kurt would hear it, "Welcome back, fairy."

Wednesday:

"Hi, guys! I hope you're all good?" Devon said into the camera of his phone, a big smile on his face. "I hope you can forgive me for my hair, but I literally just got up!" This wasn't even a lie. Blaine had woken up before his alarm had gone off, so he decided to record a video to post on his blog. He liked how it had evolved - he chatted with his fans regularly now and he felt much closer to them. His hair really was a mess, but he couldn't care less about it, so he just put in his contact lenses and grabbed his phone.

"Anyways, you know how I told you I'd like to do street music some day? I will, this weekend, BUT I won't tell you where exactly or when! It'll be a surprise, so you can all get out of the house and go look for me. And those who find me can request a song! I really have to get up now, so have a great day everyone, and there'll be a new video tomorrow! Love you all!" He waved into the camera, and stopped the video.

Afterwards he got ready for school, and met with Brian outside of his room. The warbler was a year younger than Blaine, but really nice to talk to anyways. While they were walking towards the caferteria, he realized that Brian was practically bouncing.

"Everything okay?" he asked while holding the door to the cafeteria open for him.

"Yeah, I'm just really excited."

"I can see that." Blaine answered smiling. He was about to ask him what it was he was so excited about, when he decided against it. Maybe it was something private he didn't want to share. Maybe he had a date later that day, or his mother was pregnant. When they sat at their usual breakfast table with a few other Warblers, Johnny, Nick and Brian were grinning at each other contsantly, and he couldn't stop himself.

"Okay, what is it? Do I have something in my hair? Why are you three behaving like little children on Christmas morning?"

Logan looked up from his cereal. "Wait, you haven't heard yet?"

Blaine just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Devon - you know, Devon the youtuber?"

"Yes." He nodded. 'What have I done? Or is there just some rumor going on?'

"He posted a video this morning!" Nick said animatedly, while Jeff rolled his eyes. "He'll be outside this weekend and he'll sing requests for everyone who finds him!"

"Yes," Jeff added, "and those three want to go and try to find him."

Johnny huffed. "Wrong. We _will_ find him." Nick and Brian only nodded, chewing on their breakfast.

 _'Ahhhh... Now I understand. Wow, that was fast.'_

"And, uh, what would you do if you found him?" Blaine smirked, listening to his friends go on about their plans of telling Devon about the Warblers and their friendship with Wesley and David. He'd have a lot fun today. He could visibly imagine Brian asking him if he could touch his hair, and Johnny begging him to do an impression of Rihanna.

Thursday:

Walking around school alone wasn't half as fun as it had been with the others. Kurt was afraid again. Afraid to walk around corners, afraid to enter the boys' restroom, afraid to come to school - even afraid to wear his favorite clothes because yesterday he had seen Rachel covered in slushie. He'd helped her wash it out of her hair later, but she hadn't even thanked him for it.

It seemed to Kurt as if everyone returned back to their old lives - the Cheerios returned to the Cheerios, Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike returned to the football team, and the less popular kids like Rachel or Rory had now formed their own group. They might not be popular, but they had each others' back. Only he was alone. Well, he had Devon. But - it wasn't the same thing telling him about his problems on his blog in a comment without even knowing if he'd read it, or even care about it and having a real person to talk to. Of course Devon _was_ _a real person_ real, but... he wasn't there. Not really.

After school, Kurt went home, happy that at least there he would be safe and could spend the rest of his day re-watching Devon videos, and hey, shouldn't there be a new video from Wezzy&Dave today, too?

Perfect. Just the way Kurt liked to spend his evenings...

When he came home, he tried his best to go to his room in the basement quetly. He really didn't want his father to know he was home. He made it down the stairs, already had his hand on the door, without having to talk to his -

"Hey, Kurt. Wait a minute, I'd like to talk to you."

 _'Oh god, I really can't handle this today...'_

He turned around with a huff and looked at his father. "What?" He asked, feeling an unpleasant pressure in his stomach. He might have sounded a bit more bitchy than he intended to. But it wasn't like it mattered, anyways.

"Come to the living room with me, please?" asked his dad, doing his best to sound calming.

"Why?"

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "I'd just like to talk to my son. Can't I do that without a specific purpose?"

"No." Kurt said as he turned around and opened the door. " _You_ can't."

Friday:

Friday afternoon found Blaine hanging out with his friends, grinning like a mad man. The others had decided that he should join them in their 'Finding Devon Mission', and he couldn't imagine a better thing to happen to him.

They all sat in a circle on the floor, and several sheets of paper laid in the middle as well as some maps. Blaine felt like a part of a covert operation. The circle consisted of Brian, Nick, Jeff (Blaine was 100% sure he was only here because of Nick), Logan, his roommate Samuel, who wasn't part of the Warblers, Trent and Johnny. And of course Blaine.

Brian began their 'meeting' by showing them lists with names of cities and streets that Devon had been spotted on, and - Blaine was impressed. He hadn't known there was so much information about him... And he couldn't help but to feel flattered, since the younger boy seemed to really like Devon and see him as a kind of idol. They spent the rest of the day plotting their routes and forming teams, because "It'll be more likely that we find him if we split up!"

When Blaine told them afterwards that he wouldn't be able to join them because he 'really had to go to this family thing', they were all a little disappointed, but promised to take photos and videos for him, and to, of course get him an autograph.

Their plan in the end was to search in Lima on Saturday, since Devon had already met fans there, and maybe he wanted to meet them again? Well, he would go to Lima, yes, but more because his mother had wanted to see him perform than for New Directions.

He couldn't stop smiling the entire evening.

Saturday:

 _'This is so stupid...'_ Kurt thought while he was walking through random streets in Lima. _'I don't even understand how they all can be so stupid and think Devon would come to Lima after everything that happened.'_

Kurt had been more than excited when he heard that the Youtuber he was in love with for several months now would just go outside and wait for people to find him - until he realized that the other boy probably wouldn't be happy to see him. At all. Because he was friends with Blaine, who surely had told him about... well, the past. Or Wezzy and Dave had, because they had made it clear what they thought about him.

But, he reminded himself as he walked around a playground, it hadn't been only him. The others had been just as mean to Blaine, and none of them had ever said something about Kurt behaving badly. Of course the others didn't agree with him on that. They were waiting at the McKinley parking lot, sure that Devon would come and visit them because 'they were all such good friends', and 'really, Kurt. The only one who has made a bad impression was you'. Kurt scoffed. As if. He didn't even think Devon would come to Lima at all.

 _'Then why am I still walking around like an idiot?'_

Walking around like an idiot soon turned out to be a good idea. When he got hungry and decided to go to the little mall in Lima because there was a McDonalds and Kurt really felt like eating junk food and crying about it later. Just before entering, he heard a familiar voice. That was... No, it couldn't be Devon, could it? Maybe it was just Blaine, their voices sounded pretty much the same, right? But then again... Why would Blaine sing on the streets? That wouldn't make any sense...

But when he walked around the corner, he saw Devon sitting on a bench next to the second entrance of the mall, singing with his beautiful curls over his eyes, looking so content that Kurt felt badly about just standing there, because what if he looked up and saw him?

 _'Oh god, what is Devon even doing here? He was supposed to never come back. I mean... Wait, he didn't make friends with the others, right? Or maybe he did? Maybe he just wanted so see Blaine? Maybe the others blamed everything on me to make themselves look good?'_

Kurt let out the breath he'd been holding. They would totally do that. Yesterday, he had heard Sam talk to some other muscular dude who made a comment about how gay his blond hair was. Sam had convined him that dying his hair had been Kurt's idea and he'd only done it because he would have been thrown out of glee club otherwise. Kurt looked down at his shoes. Devon started singing a song he didn't know, but it sounded _sad_ and _full of regret_ and Kurt scoffed at the irony of it.  
He just stood there, watching his idol, the boy he was sure he was in love with for a long time. His Devon. Well, not his Devon. The one he wished would hold him close and tell him he wasn't a bad person. To maybe kiss him. Laugh and smile with him. But Kurt stood still at the corner, watching him interacting with other people. Smiling at them. With no possibility of coming near him, afraid that he'd hate him.

 _'It's not fair._ ' He thought when he felt his eyes becoming teary. _'Or is it?'_

Kurt left forty minutes later, when Devon packed his things and left with two female fans who apparently knew a better place for him to perform.

When he came home he went into his room, ignoring his father when he came home a few hours later, sulking through the night.

Sunday:

Blaine was more than just a litte excited when he left Dalton Academy early Sunday morning. He hadn't gelled his hair and had his Devon clothes in a bag that was slung around his shoulders. Normally, no one woke up before 8 on Sundays, since there wasn't even breakfast available before that, and even his friends who wanted to go look for him today hadn't had any intentions on getting up early since they assumed that Devon would sleep in on the weekend. Luckily he hadn't seen anyone from glee yesterday, especially not Kurt. There had been others from McKinley High, and a few had called their friends but none of them even mention the glee club. Today he made sure to follow the plan his friends had made to find him. He had made a photo of the map detailing their planned stops, so they just had to show up at some stage.

He drove quite a while in his car and after about an hour he decided to make a stop in a bigger city he hadn't been to before. He knew there was a big park there though, and it had been the first step on the list so he'd just have to wait.

After that he hadn't really a plan. He just wanted to see a few cities and a few new people, and sing a lot. He had already changed his clothes in a bathroom at a road stop, so he just grabbed his guitar from the backseat and walked into the park.

There were a few really small shops which were already opened, what surprised him a bit, but he was happy about it. Soon he found a bench underneath a big tree. It looked just perfect, and it was close enough to the entrance that everyone who came to the park would notice him.

He played a few random melodies on his guitar, and then started to sing 'Lost in Stereo' from All Time Low. It wasn't something he sung normally, but Johnny was a big fan of the band, and hadn't stopped singing the song the entire week.

After the first chorus, he saw two younger girls standing at the entrance, followed by a few boys in a Dalton uniform. Blaine grinned and waved.

* * *

Yep... Tell me what you guys think! I'm always so happy when I see there's a new Review or Kudo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

Hello, people.  
First of all, sorry for being so late.  
Second, Bermun has been great! If you should ever get the chance to go to a MUN, do it.  
Third: I am sick right now, and so is my beta. This chapter has not been beta-ed yet, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. There will be a clean version soon, so if you want to read it without/with less mistakes, wait a few days. ´  
My head hurts, so that's all I'm gonna say today.

* * *

Monday:

On Monday morning, when Blaine was getting ready for school, he was a bit worried. He had met his friends the previous day as Devon, and it had been great. But what if they would see him as Blaine again today and start to see the similarities?

He stood in front of his mirror, trying to slick down his hair as straight as possible, when he heard it.

Knock knock knock knock knock knock- "Blaine!"  
Blaine grinned and opened the door. That must be Brian, then. Yesterday, he had been a bit afraid the Warbler might faint when he saw him playing his guitar, singing his favourite songs, but he had done great. Even though his face had been redder than it was on normal days and he couldn't stop smiling, he hadn't been as hyper as Blaine would have thought. "Yes?"

As soon as the door was open, Brian stormed into his room. Blaine let him, not thinking about the No-One-Can-Enter-My-Room-Because-They-Know-What-Devon's-Looks-Like rule he usually stuck to. _'Now, here is hyper Brian._ ' Blaine thought as he let the boy blurted something unintelligible. Blaine went on with his morning routine, put on his blazer, fastened his tie, and all the while let the younger boy get everything out. He had learned pretty fast that when Brian was excited, he got like this. He was talking animatedly, but so fast that it was almost impossible to make out a single word. The only word Blaine could make out were random names, those of his friends and of course Devon all over again.

When Blaine was finished to go to breakfast, he got his bag and then turned around to face the still talking boy who had followed him around his room for the last minutes and looked at him, his eyebrows high.

"Woah, woah, hey!"

"Hey." Brian grinned only harder, bouncing on his heels. _'Male fangirls don't exist? Hahaha.'_

"Could you maybe say that again? Slowly? In English?" Blaine smiled.

"That _was_ English!" Brian exclaimed. "And I was telling you about this weekend! And what you missed out on. I mean we actually, really met him!"

"Devon?" Blaine asked as he shoved Brian out the door again so they'd be at breakfast in time.  
"Yes! And Blaine it was - magic! I mean, he was so friendly, and he played all our favorite songs, and he was sooooo good! And then there were a few girls there later too, and they took a photo of all of us! And -"

"Okay, tell me, but keep walking, yeah? And maybe you should get your schoolbag since it looks like you forgot it."

"Oh," Brian sighed. It seemed like he was finished with his high. And luckily for Blaine, Brian was so focused on being excited that he didn't realise he just was in the room of his biggest Idol.

He quickly got his bag from his room, and then started to walk to breakfast with Blaine. He continued talking though, until they arrived in the cafeteria and sat down ok their usual table with their other friends, and Nick took over.

"Yes, but the best thing was that he actually sang for us! I mean he even played All Time Low - I never would have thought he even knew them! That was so amazing, and -"

Jeff let out an exaggerated sigh from the chair next to him, and Blaine chuckled - all of that unnoticed by the still swooning boys.

"That's been going on since we left that town we met him in," Jeff whispered into his ear, "like, he even talked in his sleep."

"Awwww. I think it's cute." Blaine smiled. He wasn't even talking about Nick, because he had learned his lesson about fan love and absolutely no romantic interest in his friend whatsoever, but about Jeff. He was jealous, so much was obvious for Blaine. Of course he didn't said that out aloud, though.

The blond boy looked annoyed. "You'd think they were gay. Like, no offense, but, you know?"

"I know."

"You... Kinda look like him, by the way." Blaine looked down at his breakfast, saying nothing.

' _I know.'_

Tuesday:

Tuesday was the first day Kurt decided to bring extra clothes to school again since the beginning of high school. He stopped that habit when glee club won it's first competition because it just hadn't been necessary anymore. He didn't have to be afraid of being slushied, because a), no one would dare to do so, and b), if anybody ever did that, then he'd make sure to make that persons life hell and walk around in his wet outfit proud to show anybody what he was capable of. Kurt Hummel didn't have to wear clean clothes to show off his confidence. Nothing could touch him.  
Now he took confidence in the knowledge that there always were clean clothes in his locker, and that when something should happen, no one had to know.

And bringing them payed off. After his English class he walked down the hallway when two football players cornered him.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked in a cold voice. He could deal with this. No problem. "Get out of my way."

"You should really be more respectful toward us, fag." The black haired one said in a smooth voice. Kurt was half sure his name was Alex.

"Seeing how you're all alone now." The other one added.

After taking a deep breath, he said, slowly, "Okay you two. I'll tell you what exactly will happen now, so you don't have to try and think yourselves, because we all now how that would end. You are going to go out of my way now, or I'll tell the principle what really happened last week in the auditorium, because I know it was the football team who did it. And then, after he has cancelled football practise for a week, I'll tell everyone it is your fault."

The two boys stared at him in confusion for a few seconds, before Alex said something. He was, admittedly, not ugly, but stupid just wasn't Kurt's type. "He'd never do that. You can't just cancel football practise."

"No?" asked Kurt, smirking inwardly.

"No..." mumbled Alex, already looking unsure. He looked at his bulky friend beside him, who shrugged.

"Well," Kurt said in a bored voice. "I'm pretty sure Principe Figgins is going to think something different."

"You're talking shit, Hummel." Alex said. He sounded upset now, and Kurt knew this was dangerous.

"Good, then how about we go and ask him? Tell him it was you and then we'll propose for him to cancel football." He raised his chin and looked the taller boy in the eyes challenging.

"You can't threaten us, you little fag. You've got nothing to say anymore!" His friend said.

"Oh, I can't? I'm pretty sure I just did. And I can threaten principle Figgins even more, and then the two of you are going to find a new school because I'm sure we all know what the coach would do if she knew of the -"

"Alright, alright." Alex gave in, "Fuck off!"

Kurt left the hallway, head held high. He did it. Kurt Hummel was back, and no one would stop him. Just when he entered another hallway, one full of people, and a freshmen girl slipped on something and accidentally threw some of her slushy on his shirt, and it got dead silent, he realised how wrong he was. Because instead of looking frightened, or apologizing or both, she started laughing. And with her laughed the rest of the school.

When he came home early this day, because there was no glee club anymore, his father stood in the kitchen eating a salad. He did that a lot in the last time, probably hoped that then Kurt would say something nice and assure him how happy he was that Burt was watching out for his health. Or proposing to teach him how to cook something healthy other than salat, like he did in the past.

He wouldn't.

Wednesday:

The first bad experience at Dalton Academy came on Monday in third period. It was during French class. Blaine had always liked French, even though it had been the subject he had to study for the most. When they got back the test they had written on the first day of school, he felt his stomach fall.

"I got a... No..." He whispered. Johnny, who sat next to him, turned his head.

"What is it?"

Blaine needed a moment to answer. "I've got a C. And it's only two points less to a D."

"Oh. Well, better study more next time, huh?"

He shook his head in response. "This isn't me, Johnny. I don't... I mean, I can't write C's. Or D's. That's not me. I always had A's. My mom's going to be so disappointed..."

"Okay, calm down. That's not the end of the world. That's not even a bad grade." When Blaine stared at him, he continued with an eye roll. "Okay, so maybe it is for you. But there's no reason to panic, I mean -"

"Il y a un problème?" His teacher asked.

"Non, Madame."

After class, Blaine waited for Johnny outside the classroom.

"I need you to help me." He begged.

"With French?"

"Yes. I swear, I'm not bad in it! It's just that Dalton and McKinley are like, worlds apart."

His friend nodded and cleared his throat. "I totally get that, and that you want better grades, but I barely hold my C, too, so..."

Blaine let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay, okay. You know what?" Johnny asked as he continued his walk to his next period. "I have this friend. He's fluid in French, and I bet he'd like to help you. He actually is the reason I don't get Fs anymore, so if anyone can help you, then it's him. I'll ask him today."

"That'd be great. I really need to keep up with school. Is he a Dalton student, too?"

"Uhm, no. And Blaine don't get your hopes up yet, okay? He's had a... Rough time. I mean, he's a Drama queen, so maybe he... But he sounded really down last time we spoke, so... But I'll ask."

"Thanks."

Thursday:

"What is it, fairy? You're so quiet."

Kurt stared at David Karofsky, biting down on his tongue with all strength he could without tearing blood.

"Hum? Not feeling good? You've gone all red all of a sudden."

He stood with his back to his tormentor and a few of his friends while they were making fun of him. Normally he wouldn't hold back himself and give them a piece of his mind - but then again he was all alone and they were five and... Kurt really hoped that the guy on the right was planning on drinking that slushy.

He felt a shiver roll down his spine as Karofsky came closer and stopped right behind him.

"Back off, David." He said. Well, he planned on saying it, it came out as more of a pressed whisper.

"You know, Hummel. Maybe you just need someone to fuck you so you remember your place here at school." The bigger boy said, quietly, into his ear.

"I bet you'd like that. Look at you, how you're _blushing_. I bet you just wish for me to do that... You're disgusting." Kurt felt like vomiting. What the fuck? Before Kurt could tell him to fuck off, he was shoved face first into his locker and stood in the hallway alone, trying his best to breath like a normal human being.

Friday:

"So..." Blaine said when he met with Johnny on Wednesday after class. They were sitting on a bench in front of the Lima bean. Blaine had bought a medium drip (it tasted like heaven, if you asked him, and there wasn't a day in the last two weeks he hadn't gotten one). "About that French friend of yours..."

"Yep. First, he isn't French, he's just really good at it. I talked to him yesterday and he said that while he is still having a hard time, he'd like to help you out. Said he needs some distraction from school and stuff."

"If he's really not feeling good right now, or what ever is the problem, he doesn't have to, he knows that, right? I mean it's my problem."

Blaine really didn't want to be a bother, he just wanted a good grade in French again.

"No, no. He was... Really enthusiastic to help you, actually, so don't worry."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um. Maybe he's happy to get away from everything, or something like that."

"Okay?" Well, if it would help the other guy too, to get what ever bothered him out of his mind, then perfect, right?

Johnny looked down at his coffee. "There actually is something else is like to talk to you about... Him"

After a few seconds of silence Blaine got nervous. "Yes?" He said.

"When he... He can be kind of... A bitch. He's always been that popular guy at school and he doesn't look bad, so... He tends to be bossy and a bit weird sometimes. But I swear, he's a good guy at heart. I just want to you to know that when he's an ass, you just have to ignore it."

If that was all... Blaine was more than used to dealing with assholes. His old school had been full of them. When he told his friend so, Johnny smiled and nodded.

"Besides, this is all about learning. I don't wanna befriend him or something." Blaine said.

Johnny looked down at his hands again and sighed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, _what else is there_?"

"Nothing, just. He's gay."

"And?"

"And he is a bit of a flirt."

"I can live with that. Besides, I bet he won't be interested in - me."

At that, Johnny smirked. "Wait for the weekend."

* * *

You're all lovely, so I'll just hope you'll forgive me for the mistakes you might find.


	4. Another Weekend

Hey, guys!  
I'm back with another chapter :D  
Warning for Non-con though, so please don't read Saturday if that triggers you!

* * *

Saturday:

Kurt spend the entire Saturday alone in his room. He only left it to get something to eat, and he regretted it each time, because going to the kitchen meant having to talk to his dad.

Their relationship was weird on the best days. When Kurt was younger and he realised that maybe he didn't like girls as much as he should, he started to worry. A lot. Back then, he had been in a dark place. People in school didn't like him, he had very few friends - and that had never really bothered him. He always had his dad, someone who he knew would love him no matter what. And then suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. Or so Kurt imagined. Suddenly, he was afraid, because what if he told his dad? What if being gay was finally something too weird for his father to put up with? What if he kicked him out? Or if he told him not to be gay anymore? If he called him bad names?

So Kurt tried to ignore it for a while. But then he changed schools and he noticed how the other boys grew larger and became somewhat... attractive. When he had his first real crush on a nameless guy who took the same bus to school for a while, he knew there was no way he could ignore it any longer because it was the only thing on his mind now. So he tried to hide his sexuality. He tried out for football and he got accepted, but he soon realised he wasn't wanted in the team, nevermind his talent. His next plan was to just hide away everyone - if no one noticed Kurt, then who could realise that he was gay? He stopped talking to people at school, with very few exceptions, and he stopped talking to his dad. He didn't join any school clubsand he stopped dressing how he liked it.

When his father tried to talk to him, he just smiled and assured him he was fine, and that was enough for a while. It wasn't good, not for Kurt and not for anyone, really, it got really bad at times. For example when Kurt saw the word 'suicide' on some pamphlet and didn't feel like looking away. He felt like suddenly there was an even better solution than hiding away and - that was when he realised that maybe he had gone too far. Apparently a teacher thought so too, because that evening he had a very unpleasant talk with his dad about living his life, and love and even though he felt like crying and hugging his father he didn't. All he wanted was to finally tell him how he felt, how afraid he was and that he loved him... But he couldn't. It was as though there was a hand around his throat, and each time he tried to say something the hand chocked him. So he did what had worked best in the past. He nodded and smiled and told him that he was okay. And he promised to join a club in school.

And then there was glee, which provided him with protection and friends. And he became popular. And he didn't have to hide away at school anymore. He wore outfits that he wanted to, and he said what he wanted to. He learned how to ignore people and how to not care about their opinions. So he thought, why hide away from my dad?

 _'If people in school don't like me, I don't care. And it feels great to be who I am never mind how other people think. Why am I afraid to be myself infront of my dad?'_

Two days later he told his dad he wanted to talk, and they sat down on their couch, and it took everything for him not to start crying right away. The look in Burt's eyes was so open, and so full of love and acceptance... So he took a deep breath and told him "I am gay dad. I have been for quite a while now, and please, please don't hate me now..."

It was quite for a few seconds, and he could still remember how awful those seconds had been when he didn't know what the man was going to say. Kurt thought he would be shocked. Or that he would need a few seconds, because surely you are shocked when your son suddenly tells you he's gay, right? Burt wasn't. He tried to hug his son, and mumbled "I know, Kurt. And of course I don't -" But whatever he had wanted to say, Kurt was faster.

"What do you mean, you know?" he hissed.

Burt smiled. "Kurt, we're family.I bought you your first pair of sensible heels. Of course I-"

"What?" All these years he had been afraid for nothing? Had worried and hid away and - all that for nothing? His father must have seen how miserable he was! "And you didn't say anything?"

"What." He half laughed. "You want me to come out for you? Kurt, that was something you had to decide. You needed to make that decision for yourself. And now you did and that's great."

"No!" Kurt said, louder now, angry. "No this wasn't something I needed. I needed my dad, I needed you to know these last years! I thought you hated me!" He jumped up and made a few steps away from the couch when his father tried to calm him down and hug him. "Do you have any idea how bad this time was for me as well? Constantly doubting myself? And if I could ever be enough for you?"

"Kurt..." His father tried again, but he was in his room already, and he stayed there for the rest of the evening, nomatter how hard his dad tried to make him open up. He had broken his trust. He was the reason Kurt had to suffer so much over the last years. He didn't deserve his forgiveness.

The next morning was the first time Kurt didn't make lunch for his dad.

Even though it had been almost a year since that evening, Kurt had never forgiven his father. Even though he wished they would be close again most of the time, he didn't know how to instigate it. He missed his dad, he really, really missed him. But he had no idea how to go back to where they used to be. What was he supposed to do? Just come home one day and say, 'Hey, Dad. So you know how I hated you these last months? I don't anymore. Let's go out for dinner.'

The problem was that Kurt knew it was his fault. His dad hadn't really done anything wrong. Kurt knew that. And he knew he slightly overreacted. But he had been - was - hurt and he just couldn't deal with another person breaking his trust. He had enough to do with watching his mouth in school whenever Quinn and/or Santana were near him. It really wasn't that easy with his dad, so he just continued to hiss at him.

But at least they talked again. He called that progress.

After eight hours of watching videos from several people filming Devon a week ago, Kurt got depressed. This couldn't be how he spend his days from now on! He tried to call a few people who had always wanted to make plans with him when he still was popular, but none of them were very... friendly. Most of them blamed him for the loss of the school's most successful team, and some [delete] others just hung up.

He tried calling Rachel, and then Tina, and then even Santana and Puck, but it was all the same.

At 7pm, after his dad had come to his room asking him if he was okay, if maybe he wanted to go see a doctor, he decided to write a message to Devon.

 **'Hey, Devon. I hope you've had a good day, because I definitely have not. I feel like my friends have all abandoned me, and now I don't know what to do...**  
 **I might have made a mistake, but is that a reason to just cut me off? Because I don't think so! And now I don't what to do, so I'm just on the internet all day. But every time I see one of your videos, it feels like I'm okay again, so that's okay.**  
 **Because I know that one day we'll be together :)**

 _'I should erase the end... I don't wanna sound creepy.'_

 **Anyways. I heard a rumor that you plan to go to ...Con together with Wezzy &Dave?! Is it true? Because that would be so cool! I definitely need this rumor to be true... Please say it is? Pleeeaaaaseee!**  
 **\- E**

He signed with an E since he left glee club, so no one would know that it was him who sent the messages, and they couldn't call him out on it. Kurt clicked on ' **ask Devon!** ', a new feature on the side he used more than he liked to admit to himself.  
He hadn't gotten an answer until now, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He scrolled through several blogs for a while, and then decided to go to sleep. There wasn't anything to be awake for anyways.

Sleeping, as it soon turned out, hadn't been a good decision...

"What is it, Hummel? Huh?" A voice whispered in his ear. Kurt couldn't see the person, but he knew it was Karofsky. He tried to shake off the hands holding him, swat them away, but he couldn't move his hands. Moving his head was impossible, so he kicked his legs, hoping to shove away the person holding him, but it didn't help. He suddenly felt more hands roaming over his body, coming awfully close to areas he definitely didn't want to be touched by anyone.  
"You're such a slut! Look at you, enjoying this."  
 _'But I'm not! Please, make it stop!'_ He tried to escape, tried to run and cry for help, but he couldn't. There was no ground underneath him. The only things he felt were the hands. He couldn't move, he couldn't see anything, there was just black surrounding him, and the hands.  
"You want this, fag? You love it, don't you?"  
The voice came closer, constantly muttering, breathing in his ear.  
"You always look so nice at school just to provoke me, don't you? Dress up for me? I know you just want my attention".  
He shook his head, and even though he couldn't feel them he knew there were tears running down his cheeks.  
"But don't worry, fairy, I've got you now. I'll give you what you want!" The voice purred. Kurt couldn't breath anymore. He couldn't run away, couldn't breath properly anymore, there was no escape from his tormentor -

Kurt awoke with a sob, turning on the lights immediately. As soon as he realized what just happened, what he had just dreamed, the crying got worse. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. Why would he dream of this? Hadn't he already enough memories of Karofsky in his head?

Kurt closed his eyes, hoping that the next day would be better.

 _'Tomorrow will be better. It will get better.'_

Sunday:

When Blaine entered the Lima Bean, where his first meeting with French-guy was supposed to be, he suddenly realised something: he had no idea who he was meeting with.  
Johnny hadn't given him a name to ask for, or shown him a picture. He hadn't got this guy's number and he didn't know which table they were going to meet at. He only knew they would meet in the Lima bean, at 15:30 on Saturday.  
He stood in the middle of the cafe for a minute, trying to look into every guy's face, hoping to somehow figure out if they spoke French.

 _'Great idea, Blaine. Because you can see that. Brilliant.'_

When he was about to go sit on an empty table, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, sorry. I think I can help you. You look lost." A voice said.

Blaine turned around and looked into an unknown, though an admittedly very pretty face. The guy was dressed really well, Blaine was sure he had seen both his jacket and his shoes in the last edition of Vogue, so he probably had a lot of money. And going by the smirk on his face he probably knew how attractive he was. He was, in fact, so attractive Blaine forgot he was supposed to say something.

The guy took his hand away from Blaine's shoulder and put it into the pocket of his trousers, his grin getting wider.

"You're Blaine, right?"

 _'Wait why does he know my name? Who is he? He looks... Familiar. But maybe I'm just associating him with every attractive guy I've ever seen. I mean, he could easily be a model. Though his features are sharper than Kurt's. On the other hand I'm sure Kurt will -'_

Blaine was so deep in his thoughts he didn't see the smile of the other guy alter.

"Uhm, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

 _'Wait, what?'_

Hot guy mustered him. "I'll still take your number, though. What's your name?"

"Oh, no, no - I'm sorry. I'm Blaine." He held out his hand and gave his best to smile. What was happening with him?  
"Hi. I take it you're here to help me with French, then?"

Hot guy rose his eyebrows and took his hand. "Sebastian. Pleasure to meet you, Blaine. And I'll help you with French whenever and however you want."

Something about the way Sebastian said that made Blaine blush and his heart beat faster. Like, really fast.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's sit down before you faint." He took Blaine's bag from his shoulders and placed a hand on his back and - What the fuck was happening?

People didn't do that to Blaine. Because he was pretty sure Sebastian was flirting with him, and - that didn't happen to him. People just weren't interested in Blaine. They were interested in Devon.

When they were at the table Sebastian led him to, he put the bag down on the third chair and then pulled out another one for Blaine to sit down on. He did, though it didn't feel quite right.  
He was quiet while Sebastian went to get them some coffee, and he only mumbled a thanks when he got him some combination he never had before. He was quiet when Sebastian sat down and he was quiet when Sebastian stared at him like he wanted to either eat him or cuddle him to death.  
Then Blaine decided he had been quiet long enough. He cleared his throat.

"So um."

 _'What do I say? How do I talk to someone that attractive who is FLIRTING with me?'_

He cleared his throat again. "How did you know it was me? I mean that I was... Me?"

Sebastian was grinning like mad, and let out a small laugh that Blaine though sounded very pleasant. "I told Johnny to send me a photo of you before I agreed to tutor you. I have to know who I am going to put up with, don't I?"

Normally, Blaine would frown at that. Judging people based on their looks? Not cool.  
But Sebastian made it pretty clear he thought Blaine was good looking, and... Blaine couldn't frown at that.

"Yeah, um. I didn't, so - sorry I don't recognize you."

"No, it's alright. So, Blaine, you're having problems with French?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm normally pretty good at French, but I changed schools recently and the standards are a lot higher at Dalton than they were at McKinley."

"Okay, then let's take care of that."

* * *

So yeah. A lot happened in this chapter...

Hope you all enjoyed it:D


	5. Consequences

Note:

Hi people!

I'm sorry I couldn't make it at the weekend, but I had so much to do for my school, and... Ugh.

I hate real life some times...

Hope you'll still enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Monday:

Blaine had, to his shame, spent the remainder of Sunday with Sebastian. It was true what Johnny had told him about the guy. He definetly was a flirt. And he didn't exactly hide his interest in Blaine. And Blaine... well, he got a bit embarrased every time Sebastian said something about him, and he didn't know how to respond because he had never been in that kind of situation before, but he still liked it.  
They talked a lot about... Well, okay, Blaine couldn't really remember what exactly they talked about, but he still knew he liked it. So when the Lima Bean closed they spent some more time in the car park and continued talking. When it had become really late they exchanged numbers and Blaine drove back to Dalton with a pleasant feeling in his stomach and a smile on his lips.  
This morning Brian didn't have a chance to knock on his door - Blaine actually was faster than him. He waited for a few minutes in the hallway and when Brian came out of his room they made their way to the cafeteria.  
They got their breakfast and sat down and - _'Oh no, please don't say anything, please don't - it would be so embarrassing...'_

"Sooooo," Johnny said, grinning like a movie villian. "How was your date?"

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, so first of all -"

"Date?"

"You had a DATE and you didn't tell me?"

"With whom?"

"How was it?"

"Wait does he go to our school?" Blaine let out a groan as their entire table talked excitedly and Johnny openly laughed. This was not how he wanted to spend his morning!  
He pleadingly looked at his blond friend. _'Johnny, why?_ ' After a few more seconds, he calmed down and held up his hands.

"Calm down, everyone, I was joking. Well, half-joking at least."

"No!" Blaine said hurriedly, "He was joking! I met with another guy to help me with French."

Johnny scuffed. "He met with Sebastian."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Smythe?"

Johnny and Blaine both nodded.

"So..." Jeff said, "you met with another gay guy who is our age, Sebastian Smythe at that, and you learned... French? As in... French Kissing?"

Blaine groaned again. "No, that's not what was happening!"

"What do you mean? You didn't talk about school after all?" Brian chimed in.

"NO!" _'Okay, what is happening here?'_ Blaine thought, "I mean, yes! School. We talked about school. Nothing more."

"Hmh." Johnny scuffed. "As if. I know him. I set you up after all."

"You didn't - guys! It was not a date!"

"I still set you up!"

Blaine shook his head and had to laugh himself. After a while, he said, seriously this time, "Okay. So yes, Sebastian, my French tutor, is gay. And so am I. And he seems to... think I'm attractive but that doesn't mean anything."

He continued to eat his breakfast, but when no one said anything else, he put down his spoon. "Okay, so he is hot and we agreed to meet again Wednessday when I come back from visiting my mother."

Everyone continued laughing and teasing him after that, but he really didn't care. He even... enjoyed it a bit. A teeny tiny bit.

Tuesday:

After spending so many days at school alone, Kurt was sick of it. He hated it, being alone, couldn't stand it. And there hadn't even been a Devon video on Monday to soothe him. So, on Tuesday he entered the school with his head held high and stormed towards Mercedes' locker. She and Rachel always met there in the mornings before first period, and today he'd be there, too. Kurt Hummel didn't let people ignore him.

"Okay," he said, maybe a bit bitchy, "so I'm still not sure what exactly I did that you think I deserve being ignored like this, but I don't really care and I will no longer accept this. You may think this whole 'We lost Regionals and Blaine left McKinley' thing is my fault alone, but we all know that's not true. We were all in this together, and you won't just let me take the blame for this. All of you have done just as much shit as I did. This will end here and now."

When he stopped and looked at the girls' faces, he realised that maybe he had been bitchy again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I know that sometimes I can be a bit bossy, and I know that I tend to snap at people. But we're supposed to be friends and stick together whatever happens. Rachel, you're a bitch and a diva just as much as I am. And sometimes you're so annoying that I would love to just throw you out of the glee club - but I don't. Mercedes, same goes for you. But I don't throw you all out, I still love you, no matter how annoying you are or what kind of drama you start. Because we're friends. I don't care that most of the people on this school hate you, and probably me, too, but I care about your opinion of me. I care about you guys and... I really don't want you to hate me." He licked his lips and looked at the floor.

"It... it's damn hard to be alone. And I could really need some friends right now. I don't know how much longer I can stand all of this, and I know you two have a hard time right now, too. So what we're going to do is you'll forgive me, and stop giving me these looks and then we'll run this school again!"

Kurt let out a heavy breath and hoped that the looks Mercedes and Rachel were exchanging meant that they liked his little speech. He definetly did. Before one of them could agree (or disagree, but Kurt didn't want to think about this possibility) with him, Quinn's voice came from behind him.

"Run this school? Do you know who this school belongs to, Hummel? To those who deserve it. Do you think you have inherited it or something? Pah." She flicked her ponytail. "No. Just no. I mean - What did you think? That when you and your loser friends have a little reunion -"

"My loser frineds includes you, Quinn. I hope you're aware of that. You're just as much a part of Glee as these two are."

"Oh no, Kurt. I was there when I had to be." She tilted her head. "Do you know why I am still popular and you get slushies thrown at you? Because I, in fact, do work for it. Glee was popular, so there I was. You on the other hand, were lucky. But that's over now. So do yourself a favor -" Kurt squinted his eyes as Quinn leaned in closer. "And keep quiet."

With a sweet smile, she walked a few steps backwards and then turned around. From the side, Kurt could see her satisfied face. _'What is wrong with her? And what's wrong with me? Oh god, that's how I used to act towards other people, isn't it?'_ Before Kurt could say anything to the two shocked girls next to him or really think about what the Cheerio had just said to him, someone threw a shlushy in his face. Shocked, he let out a scream and blindly ran towards the next restroom. With slushie still on his face and closed eyes he tried to open the door, but it just didn't move. When he heard a high laughter, he rubbed his hand over his eyes and, despite the stinging opened them. Quinn was standing in front of the door, keeping it closed.  
He bit his teeth together and used more force, but all the cheerleader training had made Quinn strong herself.

"Don't forget, Hummel. This is where you belong and this is where you'll stay. It's only natural - you're at the end of the food chain. If you try to act up against it, nature will force you back down." With that he let him in the bathroom, where he stayed nearly an hour.

The rest of the week, Kurt had a hard time getting his former friends to talk to him, but it seemed like his speech had moved something in Rachel and Mercedes. They talked to him again, at least a little, and he didn't have to sit alone anymore. Still, it was obvious to him that they didn't think he really deserved their forgiveness. But they talked, and sometimes when they didn't mention school but talked about Devon (a safe topic, as Kurt figured out on Thursday) it was almost like they were friends again.  
Sadly, Mercedes and Rachel weren't the only people in school. The other former glee members ignored or insulted him, and Sam and Finn seemed to humiliate him as if to prove to the other Football players that they were cool or something. He tried to ignore it asmuch as he could, but it was hard.  
He even seemed to be on the bad side of the teachers. They used to love him and were always be pretty lenient towards him. Over the last week that had changed. When he was even slightly late for class or didn't know the answer to a question it seemed to be the end of the world to them. He even got detention for 'talking during class', when he had only told a girl that no, he wasn't secretly the son of Osama Bin Laden. Where ever that rumor had come from.

Blaine's week on the other hand was great. On Wednessday he left his mother almost an hour early because he... might have been really looking forward to meeting with Sebastian. Maybe a bit too much. So much, in fact, that he listened to French music on the entire way, with the hope that he would learn a few new words to impress Sebastian with.  
When he entered the Lima Bean, (50 minutes early, but what ever) he went to their table. Or, well. The one they sat at on Saturday.  
Just when he was about to sit down, thinking about what he was going to do until Sebastian showed up, someone called his name.  
He looked around and found - Sebastian. He stared at him from the other side of the cafe. Blaine grinned and grabbed his jacket, already half way to the other boy.

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Hello there, sexy."

Blaine blushed and took the seat next to him. They both just sat there for a minute, Blaine smiling and Sebastian grinning.

"So, uh. I hope I didn't keep you waiting here for long?" Blaine said suddenly.

"It's almost an hour until we were supposed to meet. You certainly didn't keep me waiting. Why are you here already, by the way?" His 'teacher' looked at him in amusement.

"I could ask you the same." Blaine mumbled. He really didn't want to tell him how much he looked forward to this meeting.

"I actually just finished another tutoring. I help a really cute boy with maths, too."

 _'Oh. Well, that hurt more than expected.'_ He nodded with a tight smile. Expecting that the other boy showed up early for him had been stupid. Or that he liked him the same way Blaine started to like him.  
"Hey there, no reason to be jealous, Blaine. He is in like, fourth grade." Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. "And I am really glad to see you earlier, because that means I get to you for another hour."

* * *

So, tell me - how do you like Blaine and Sebastian so far?

And what do you think about Kurt and Quinn?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :D  
I know I'm a bit late again, and I'm really sorry, but I've got all those exams right now, and my grandfather got sick, and real life has to come first...  
Hope you all still enjoy the chapter!  
And thank you to all of you who leave me there a comment or Kudos - you're great!

* * *

Monday:  
"Okay, Hummel. How did you know?" Mercedes asked Kurt as he arrived at school on Monday morning. Yesterday Devon had announced he would do a Live Stream on Tuesday, however Kurt had, somehow, already known about it the day before. At least, he had told her there would be one soon. He only shrugged, with a mysterious smile on his lips.

"Oh come on!" The girl whined. "That's not fair!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess some people are just-" Before he could say 'better than others', he stopped himself - saying things like that were _exactly_ what made him an asshole in the past.

"Uh... Nevermind. I just saw his blue guitar lying on his bed in the video uploaded on Saturday, which means he must have used it before, probably tuned it, and he only ever uses that one for Live Streams. So I figured there must be one soon. And I was right."

Mercedes looked half impressed and half weirded out. "Oookay. How many times did you watch that one?"

At that moment, Brittany came around the corner of the the hallway, and began talking. "Oh, my god, Mercedes, did you see the video? At first I didn't believe it when Lord Tubbington told me about it, but - Oh. Hi, uh, Kurt." The blonde, who obviously hadn't even realised Kurt was there too at the beginning, bit her lip. "I have to go, sorry Mercedes. We'll talk later."

Kurt frowned. He hadn't talked to Brittany for weeks, and he genuinely missed her. She was always so carefree and happy, and even though that was annoying at times, he wanted to be friends with her again.

"Wait, Brittany, were you talking about Devon's Live Stream?"

She just waved and turned around, when Mercedes took pity on Kurt.

"Hey, don't run away now. Why don't you tell me what had you all excited?" She smiled.

"Uhh, we really shouldn't talk when Kurt is near us, sorry." She whispered. Mercedes and Kurt gave each other a look.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Santana told me that when I talk to Kurt the angels will cry and then it will rain and Cheerio practice will be cancelled because we have to practice outside the next days, and that would be all be my fault and then Coach Sylvester won't -"

"Woah, woah, woah. You know that's not true, right?" Mercedes interrupted her.  
"I believe Santana. She's my girlfriend, and she loves me."  
Mercedes put a hand on her arm. "Yeah, but look, you're practically talking to him right now, and it's not raining."  
"But Santana -"  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe you just got her wrong?"  
"Hm. Maybe. I often get things wrong. Or mixed up, like that one time when I accidently..."  
As Britanny happily talked about anything and everything, Kurt smiled. She seemed to have forgotten that something bad happened between them already, and they laughed together at silly videos and talked about the songs they wanted to hear during the Live Stream.

Tuesday:  
Blaine loved Live Streams. Sadly, he didn't often get to do them. He managed every once in a while, though, and today was one of those times.  
Luckily, there had been a broken gas pipe in one of the the school buildings, and they weren't allowed to go there until Wednesday. So, today Blaine had a day off. He had made plans with some Warblers for the morning and afternoon, but told them he had to leave early to do homework. Of course he already finished it, but he needed an excuse. Brian, Johnny and Niff (how he called Nick and Jeff in his head) had all asked him if he wanted to watch the Live Stream with them. While he felt flattered that all of them wanted to take the time to see him, or well, Devon, of course he couldn't. So on 5pm he headed towards his room, and transformed himself into Devon. He was glad that the rooms were mostly soundproof so none of the other students would hear him warming up his voice.  
At 6pm, he sat in front of his camera, took a deep breath and started the Live Stream.

"Hello, everybody!" He grinned into the camera. "How are you guys doing? Is there anyone really out there? If you are, tell me how everything's going in the comment section," He quickly looked down only to find that there already were tons of comments. "Looks like it. Actually I'll answer a few right now, so if you've got any questions, then post them now. Kara, I'm doing great, thanks." He scrolled down a bit further, until he found a name he knew belonged to Nick.  
" Sweet-Nicks, I'm really sorry, but I won't tell you where I live."

He spent a few more minutes answering fans and making fun of a few badly written ones, and then went towards his bed where his guitar was. He grabbed it and sat back down in front of the camera.

"Alright. So I've got the first two songs planned out, and then I'll take requests, at least the ones I know how to play. Yeah. The first one is going to be from Katy P, because let's face it - she's perfect. And here we -" He stopped, probably a shocked expression on his face, because - that had never happened before!  
His phone had just told him that there was a new message incoming, loud and very present in his Live Stream... Oh god.

"I-I'm sorry, let me just check on that!" He reached in his pocket, and got it out. "I'll just turn this off, I'm really sorry."  
When he looked at the screen, though, he blushed even more, and had to grin. The message was from Brian.

 **-It's not too late yet! He's about to start singing so come over! & Sebastian called Johnny, he's saying how hot Dev is - it's hilarious  
** **-Devon's doing great so far xD**

Then there came another one, this time from Nick

 **-OMFFFFGGG Blaineeee you have to come over, he just got a message and from the way he's blushing i bet it's a boyfriennddd fuck he's so cute!**

Blaine quickly put his phone on quiet and put it away. He was sure that not only his friends must have come to that conclusion, and quickly said "Sorry, that was my mother.", only to shut his eyes again.  
 _'Great. Now they'll have to think it's my boyfriend or something... I mean, really? My mother? Ugh'_

"Yeah, anyways, the first song..."

Wednesday:  
"Oh come on!" Kurt can hear Sam's voice from across the cafeteria. The blond boy sits with their former friends, surprisingly, and seems pretty upset.  
Kurt chews his tots, wishing he could sit there as the past few days, he sat with Mercedes, but since today she was already sitting with a lot of people from glee, he didn't dare to ask her to sit with him. It's nice for her to be with her friends again... He'd probably only make everything worse if he went over to her...  
A few minutes later though, the girl was actually waving at him and patted a chair next to her. He smiledand made his way over to the table as fast as he could, and with his head held high.

"Hey, Mercedes." he said, and then hurriedly let his eyes wander over the rest of them, almost the entire former New Directions, with an exeption of Quinn, Mike and Finn. And of course all the Cheerios and Football players that had followed them.

"Hey, guys." He got a few nods and Santana even said a 'hello' herself.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"It's actually why I wanted you to come over here." Mercedes smiled. "We were talking about Devon, and you're an expert, so -"

"Not that I wouldn't know everything about him as well..." Rachel murmured.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is this about the Live Stream?"

Sam nodded, and answered a bit too loud. "Yes. And everyone seems to be convinced that the texts he got were from a boyfriend. I mean he blushed, so what?"

Rachel huffed. "Oh, come on! That's exactly the point I'm trying to make! He blushed! He doesn't blush easily. Normally, he's never shy or anything."

"No, that was his mother, Rachel." Brittany interrupted her. "He said it himself. Maybe she told him that she washed his favourite underwear and that's why he was blushing."

Now it was Tina who rolled her eyes. "He doesn't live with his mother anymore, Britt. He moved out. I doubt his mom is still washing his clothes for him."

The blonde only shrugged her shoulders. "I believe him. He would never lie to us. What do you think, Kurt?"

Ignoring Santana's sigh, which he didn't really understand anyways, he answered. "While I totally agree with you that he normally never lies to us, since he loves us so much, I don't -"

"Oh, shut up! What do you even think you're doing, huh?" The Latina screamed at him.

Kurt didn't know what exactly he had done wrong now, but he tried to stay calm anyways. He just got accepted back at the old New Directions table, and people were talking to him, asking him for his opinion. He wouldn't fuck this up.

"Hey, I don't -"

"Shut up!" She screached, and ran out of the cafeteria, seemingly cursing in Spanish.

Kurt held his breath for a few seconds, and then let it all out at once. "What was that?"

"Just ignore her," Artie told him. "She's been off the entire day."

"Okay. So, um, about Devon - I think he's always as honest with us as he can be, but I'm not sure was truthful this time. There might be... Someone special in his life, but he doesn't want us to know yet. And while I don't like the idea of not being his only boyfriend before we marry and adopt our children, I accept it because I think he seems… I don't know. Like he's really happy, lately. And not just because he's performing. Do you know what I mean? And when someone else is making him feel better right now, then I can accept that."

The others agreed with him, and they actually had a great conversation over lunch. Laughing, joking with each other, Kurt always trying not to be an ass, and actually doing a quite good job.  
At least until a few jocks walked by their table and heard Tina saying something about gay rights.

"I can't believe it." One of them hissed in Kurt's direction. "You're spreading this disease faster than I thought. Maybe it's time for -"

"It's time for nothing, Daniel." Tina said and Kurt couldn't believe it - she's actually defending him! "We were only talking about Devon. You know him, don't you?"

Daniel, who was a close friend of David Karofsky, as Kurt remembered now, crossed his arms. "And what does he have to do with Gayness?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe that he is gay? And openly so?"

The jock huffed out a dark laugh. "Oh come on. Only because you're too much of a fag to ever be able to satisfy a women, that doesn't -"

"Are you stupid? First of all, if I was interested in women I bet I'd find a girlfriend before you'd be able to even spell the word, which would probably give me a lot of time anyways, and second; there are lots of videos of Devon talking about his sexuall preferences. That's not something I made up, and certainly not something I try to force on people."

Daniel quickly approached him while was talking, but he stood up just as fast, and took a few steps backwards until his back is leaning against the wall. He'd dealed with those assholes before, he can do it again. Soon a teacher is going to come and break them up anyways...

"Listen, you fag-"

"I am just as much a fag as Devon is, and you seem to like him pretty much, Daniel."

"YOU-"

"Hey!" Called a voice from somewhere behind Daniels face. _'A teacher, finally.'_ "Get off of him!"  
They both heard the teacher, but none of them moved. They stared at each other, and when Kurt saw the teacher in the corner of his eyes, he smiled sweetly at the other boy.

Thursday:  
Blaine sat in his maths class, trying not to fall asleep, since he had already learned about the current topic at McKinley a while ago, when he felt his phone buzz in his trousers.  
 _'Who could this be? The only people who have this number are Wes and Dave and my mom. And a few Warblers, but none of them would text me when they know I've got school. And - Sebastian?'_  
He looked up to see the teacher explaining the formula again, and opened the message which was, indeed, from Sebastian.

 **-hey, sexy**  
 **-what are you doing?**

 **-uhm... I'm in school**

 **-you're in boarding school, you're always at school xD**

 **-well, I'm in maths, so we probably shouldn't be texting... I don't want to get in trouble :/**

 **-Aww, come on! Don't be boring**

Blaine took a moment to think about it. He was a good student, and didn't normally do stuff like this. Texting during his class? He'd never done that before. It was rude to text while the teachers tried to explain things to him that he would need to graduate. But... He already knew how this worked. And he did get an A on this topic when he covered it at McKinley.  
On the other side - What if his teacher saw him and he got detention or something?  
 _'Don't be boring.'_  
He didn't want to be boring. So, he texted back.

 **-okay**

 **-what are you doing?**

 **-I'm in class, i usually pay attention...**

 **-then why do you need my help with French? Or was this just an excuse to spend time with me?**

 **Blaine grinned. Over the past week, he really started to like Sebastian, including his flirting. Before he got a chance to answer, there was a new text.**

 **-so, Blaine. Have you ever been to a gay bar?**

 **-no. Its not like I'd just get in - I'm underage**

 **-wanna come with me this weekend?**

 **-I don't know... It's illegal, isn't it?**

 **-no one ever says anything, promise**  
 **-I'll get you a fake ID**

 **-well, there always is a first time**

 **-nothing is going to happen! Stop worrying so much! You should have some fun, let me take you out**  
 **-plus, i really wanna see you dance ;)**

He wanted to... Take him out? Like date-out? What if Sebastian was really interested in him? In that case, he really didn't want to ruin his chances by being lame. He wanted to impress Sebastian, show him that he could be fun...  
Because, yeah, they had great conversations, but Blaine wasn't stupid. He knew that the other boy probably wanted to do more than talk with a... potential boyfriend.  
So he send a quick ' **alright** ' and then put his phone back in his pocket, completely turned silent this time.

* * *

So... Did you like it? Or not?  
If you did, leave me some Kudo's or a review! ^^  
If you didn't: I'm all for constructive critique, or you can just leave since no one forces you to read this xP


	7. A Lot Of Scandals

Hello!  
So, I finished all of my Exams for a while, so this chapter is much longer and also updated on time.  
Also, this is the last one beta'd by voyagehk!  
Starting next week, it will be someone knew, I'll tell you then...  
So, nothing more to say today ^^

* * *

Friday:

"I can't believe it..." Burt whispered under his breath, barely loud enough for Kurt to even hear him.

They sat in Burt's car, and none of them had said a word since they left McKinley.

"I can't believe it!" He said again, louder this time. "I've been called by the principal to pick up my son, because he got in a fight!"

Kurt closed his eyes and brought his hand up to rub on his aching temples.

"It wasn't like that." He said in a fierce voice. It wasn't.

"Oh no? Then please, Kurt. Feel free to tell me how it really was."

Kurt's eye twitched. "Would you please stop judging me on something that isn't even true? You didn't even listen to my version of the story, and neither did Figgins!" Kurt's voice had gone higher and higher, and pitched at the end. "You're just as bad as him!"

Burt pulled the car over and stopped the engine. Then he turned around to look at his son, who held himself in his arms and looked out of the window with a pained expression.

"Kurt." No reaction. "Please look at me."

Kurt looked at him through the window. Good enough for him.

"I just asked you to tell me everything from your point of view, didn't I? And I didn't _judge_ you. But you refused to talk to me, and of course it is quite a shock to get a call from the principal saying that my son hit a girl in front of the entire school. I mean, my son. Hit a girl?"

"I told you," Kurt gritted out through his teeth, "it wasn't like that."

Burt didn't say anything to that, he just continued to look at Kurt, until he finally turned around and began to talk.

"First of all, I didn't hit a girl."

"Even though you might not like her right now, Santana is still a girl."

"That's not - I just didn't _hit_ her, okay? I may have shoved her a bit, but I definitely didn't hit her."

"Okay." Burt said in a calm voice. "I believe you. Why did you shove her, then?"

"She provoked me. She came to me during the break and started screaming at me because Brittany broke up with her, and Santana thought it was my fault. And apparently Brittany did so because of the Angel-thing - But _she_ lied to her about talking to-"

"Kurt, buddy while it's great that you're talking to me - could you start at the beginning? Because it sounds like I missed out on quite a bit."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Alright. So... You know about glee club, and that right now it's pretty much... Nonexistent."

Burt only raised his eyebrow.

"And everyone was mad at me or something and - Santana told Brittany that she wasn't allowed to talk to me because then it would rain or something. Because of the Angels - I didn't get that part, but it doesn't matter right now. It was stupid. And then Brittany came to talk to Mercedes and I was there too and we told her that what Santana said wasn't true because it didn't rain. And she must have had enough of her girlfriend treating her like she was stupid, or felt betrayed since normally she'd never do that to Brittany. So she broke up with her."

"Okay, and than Santana yelled at you for it?"

"Yes! And she threatened to ruin my reputation - as if there was anything left to ruin anyways - and she didn't stop insulting me. Of course I screamed back at her, and I admit that I said some mean things too, and that I could totally understand Britt for breaking up with her and... She shoved me a few times and laughed at me for not doing anything in return. She said she was more of a men than I was, and that I was to weak to fight back."

"And you wanted to prove her wrong."

Kurt nodded. "I probably shouldn't have though, because at that exact moment Mr Shue came in and of course it was clear to him that I was harassing her."

It was silent for a while. Then Burt put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright. I'm not gonna say I'm proud on you for shoving her, but I'm glad that you didn't do anything else to her. I know she can be quite... Well, provocating. I believe you, and I will call Figgins later and tell him how it really was. And I'll get him to remove that note from your school record, because you don't deserve to have a disadvantage later in life because some girl couldn't control her feelings."

Kurt looked at his dad, really looked at him and let out a sigh. "Thanks, dad."

Saturday:

 _'It's 21:37, where is he? We said we'd meet at half past nine!'_  
Blaine wrote another text to Sebastian, anxiously sitting in his car in the dirty car park of Scandals.

 **-I'm here already, where are you?**

When after three minutes he still hadn't gotten a single reply from Sebastian, who he finally agreed to go on a date with tonight - or at least he was pretty sure this was a date - he seriously considered leaving. This was no fun at all. The place looked even shabbier than he had imagined it. Actually, he hadn't imagined it dirty at all. In his mind, the place had been romantic, probably with a good kitchen and kitschy music and... Well, more of a karaoke bar than - this! Whatever this was.  
And the people on this car park? They were scary. Wearing leather or baseball caps and mostly looking his father's age. The youngest man he had seen walking in the club had been at least 28. At least.  
Additionally, Blaine still wasn't at peace with breaking the law. It... Well, it was the law. It was there to protect people. And this was Blaine - he always did his homework, he didn't talk back to people and he had never even drank alcohol before. Not once.  
When Blaine was one second away from calling his mom to tell her he'd come by this evening, his phone buzzed with a message from Sebastian. _'Oh god, finally!'_

 **-meet you there in 10!**

Even though Blaine was a bit mad at him for making him wait so long, he stayed and waited.  
This would be okay. Sebastian would come in a few minutes and hopefully tell him there was secretly another gay bar otherthan Scandals on the other side of the road or something, and they'd have a wonderful time, dancing and singing and... Talking.  
Yeah. It would be okay.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine realized he had made a huge mistake. Not an I-accidentally-bought-this-shirt-in-the-wrong-size mistake, but an oh-fuck-I'm-underage-and-illegally-snuck-in-a-gay-bar-with-a-fake-ID-and-everyone-stares-at-me-like-they-wanted-to-eat-me-alive mistake.  
When Sebastian arrived and took him inside with a ID that said he was 34, which - _come on!_ \- he had hoped that in spite of the bad condition of the bar and the other visitors, it could yet turn out great. But it hadn't.  
Sebastian had left him alone at the table they had sat down after a few minutes to grab them a drink. During the five minutes it took him, four older man had come to Blaine, making all sorts of weird offers from 'come with me to the bathroom, sweetie' to 'I know what you need, just come with me, I have a great dungeon at home'. He had declined all of them politely, but he still felt them staring at him from across the room.  
Sebastian returned with their drinks and said something that he couldn't understand over the loud, and very bad music.

"What?" He screamed.

Sebastian came closer and held a weirdly smelling drink under his nose. "Here, drink!"

Blaine wrinkles his nose. It didn't smell good, and he was sure this was too strong for him. "Thanks, but I don't drink."

"Don't worry." The other boy screamed in his ear as he leaned in closer. He smelled like alcohol already. "That's not alcohol. You can drink it."

Blaine crumbled his forehead. _'Why is he lying to me? This is alcohol, definitely.'_

"No thanks." He said again.

They sat in silence for a while, Sebastian drinking his... Drink and then Blaine's, and Blaine trying not to cry because really - this was the worst evening ever.  
When he finished both drinks, Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him up. "Let's dance." He smiled.

"Uh, okay." He tried to sound enthusiastic. _'I can at least try to make the best of it.'_

They went to the dance floor, which was barely used, and Sebastian started moving to the music wildly. Blaine tried to mimic his movements, but he only felt really uncomfortable. When the next song started playing, Blaine realized that now the dance floor was more than full. He didn't know where all these men had come from, but there were bodies pressing at him from all sides, and he really didn't like it. But he couldn't just leave now, could he? They hadn't been here for even half an hour...  
Sebastian grabbed his hands and pulled him in closer until their upper bodies were touching, and Blaine doing his best to not let their... well the _rest of their bodies_ touch.

 _'Oookay?'_

Blaine just went with it, because, yeah. Why not. He was a teenager. He had to have these experiences, right? And he'd just tell him later that he wasn't one for bars and would rather meet him in cafes again, where Sebastian was nice and flirty and fully conscious.  
After a while, he could feel the taller boy leaning in closer so he looked up and, okay, he had seen more than enough romantic movies to know what the seconds before a kiss looked like, and something twitched in his belly. This was it, he would finally have his first kiss! In a dirty gay bar, okay, but Sebastian was hot. And nice, most of the time.  
He closed his eyes, awaiting the lips of Sebastian on his, and fireworks and romantic music...  
And then felt a hand grab his ass. Shocked, he pulled Sebastian's hand away from his butt, he wasn't - he didn't want that, it was too much for him, and maybe -

"What?" Sebastian said, not understanding why Blaine had stopped dancing.

Blaine swallowed. "Please don't do that."

"What? Kiss you? Because you sure gave me signs that-"

"No! Not kissing. I mean, not like that, but don't touch me or anything, especially not in public..." He tried to explain, but his 'date' only blankly stared at him.

"What?" He asked again.

"In fact -" Blaine let out a breath. He had enough. "Can we leave?"

Sebastian looked annoyed, and yeah, that wasn't the reaction Blaine had hoped for - at all.  
Sebastian pulled on his arm again, and finally lead him out of the bar. He stopped on the car park, close to the entrance, and only now Blaine realized how bad the air inside had been. He took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Sebastian started to talk.

"What's the problem? Don't tell me you're just a big tease, because I hate that." He put one arm on his hip, and Blaine really missed the gentlemanly boy he had met with before.

"I'm not a tease, I just - I don't like you when you... I didn't want my first kiss to be in a bar, with you drunk and touching me while even more drunk men watched us." He blurted out, and suddenly felt very childish and small.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! I just wanted fun. Let's go in again, and I'll get you a drink and I promise-" Sebastian took his hand again, but Blaine shook it off.

"No! I told you, I don't want to drink."

"If this is because of driving, don't worry, I planned on taking you with me, anyways." He let out a kind of slurry laugh, and suddenly Blaine felt a bit grossed out.

"You - what? No. First of all, it's not the driving, I could get a taxi to my mom's, and second - you shouldn't drive drunk, either."

Sebastian just groaned. "I never slept with someone wound up so tight.. But it's also hot, so that's your luck. Now let's go back inside."

"I- I... What? What is this for you? A one night stand with foreplay?" Blaine asked, desperately hoping for Sebastian to say no, and apologize and take him out for pizza or a coffee, or... Anything, really.

But he just rose his eyebrows. "What did you think this was?"

Blaine but his lip, hard, so he wouldn't start crying here and now, and just shook his head at him. He was sure he'd cry if he said anything right now. So he quickly turned around and sat in his car and drove home, to his mom.  
The rest of the evening he spent with his mom on their couch, cuddling and he confessing everything to her, and crying over a relationship that obviously never even existed. Not outisde of his head. And because she was his perfect, loving mom, she held him and fed him ice cream and told him that everything would be okay the next morning.

Sunday:  
Things were not okay the next morning. They really, really weren't, because Blaine was currently running through Lima, chased by his own fans. It was... Embarrassing.  
This morning, when he woke up, he found a little note on his door saying that breakfast was ready and waiting in the kitchen and his mother had to go to work early today, something important.  
So he went downstairs and ate blueberry pancakes, which he loved. He was still hurt and disappointed about Sebastian, but he'd just ignore his phone for a few days and then deal with him later.  
When he finished his breakfast though, he realized that he had forgotten one important thing - he had no hair gel. None at all. He had known there was a bottle left at his mother's house, but it was empty. And he would have to return to Dalton today, and not too late because there was a Warbler practice this evening... So he put on some of the Devon clothes he had left home (or well, which his brother had left here) and went out to buy some. But before he got the chance to go home, a bottle of gel in his bag, he got recognized - a bunch of sophomores in McKinley sweaters called out to him, two of which knew Blaine from chess club.

"Devon!" They shouted, already coming towards him.

But unfortunately, he didn't have any contact lenses with him nor sunglasses. So when they saw him, he was sure they'd realize he was Blaine.  
So he ran away, hoping that they'd leave him alone - but no such luck. They actually followed him, screaming and crying out for him.

 _'What am I going to do now? I can go home and I can't run much longer, and I can't face them! Oh god...'_

After three more minutes, Blaine was sure he'd collapse. He did a lot of sport, with boxing, and regular PE at Dalton, and every now and then he even went running with Johnny.  
But he hadn't slept enough, and the pace he was setting was... Well, fast and exhausting.  
So when a door on his left opened and Kurt Hummel shouted at him to get in and´promised he'd deal with the fans and make sure they left, he didn't think about anything but _'finally I can stop!'_

When he was in the house though, and took a deep breath, he couldn't believe it. He was standing in Kurt's house. Kurt Hummel's house. Who he had a hopeless crush on for forever. As in, to right now.  
And who also knew both Blaine and Devon, and he didn't have any sunglasses to cover up his hazel eyes, that weren't blue one bit, and - behind him, the screaming stopped and the door clicked shut.

 _'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck'_

"Devon?" Kurt said, sounding... Not like Kurt at all. He sounded - shy? And unsure?

He took a deep breath and turned around, his head hanging low so that hopefully his curls would hide his eyes.

"Hey." He said back, not sure what to do now. Maybe... "Do you maybe have sunglasses that you don't need?"

 _'Oh, great Blaine. Ask him for sunglasses. Yeah, that's just a great idea, not suspicious at all...'_

But Kurt just looked at him surprised and immediately started rambling. Oh yeah, right. When he was Devon, he had the upper hand.

"Of course just, uh. I don't know where but there have to be some here, wait just let me go to my room - you can, uh, stay here if you - or sit down on the couch maybe? I'll get them!"

Blaine had to smile, even in this situation Kurt was oddly cute.  
He sat down on the comfortable couch and waited for Kurt to return. He could just leave and try his luck again, but that would be really rude of him. Kurt had just saved his life - in a way. Before he could think about this option any longer, Kurt came back with a - tray? in his hands. He put it on the couch table, and the sat down in the armchair next to the couch. Then, as if he remembered them, he hastily grabbed the sunglasses from the tray of water, juice, snacks and chips, and held them out to Blaine. He took them and put then on, and then finally looked at Kurt, who wasn't looking at him but at his feet. He didn't seem suspicious.

"Thank you, Kurt."

He blushed a bit. "You remember my name?"

"I guess I do."

"So, uhm, I didn't know if maybe you wanted to eat or drink something, I just... Thought it was the least I could do, since I was... I mean I don't know if Bl- I mean,-"

"I'll just drink something, thanks." Blaine interrupted him. He didn't want this to be awkward, he just wanted to enjoy nice Kurt for at least a while. He... Kind of missed him, even though he himself knew how weird that was. And after the previous night... Ugh.

So they sat in silence for a while, both of them taking small pieces of fruit and snacks every now and then and both of them looking at each other curiously.

"Can I ask why you wanted the sunglasses?" Kurt asked. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if it's something - personal, or... " he trailed of.

"It's okay." Blaine answered. "I... I just have these phases were my eyes are really sensitive."

"Oh." Kurt said. "then, if you want to you can keep them. For your way back."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

After a while, Kurt spoke again."Did Blaine or- or Wes and Dave tell you what happened- when..."

Blaine took a deep breath. Was it right to talk to him about that? It felt wrong... For Kurt, he was someone else right now, an idol even. If he told him his opinion on the whole story now, as Devon, wouldn't that be manipulation? In a way?

"I really don't think we should talk about that." He said, looking at Kurt's pleading eyes. "I should probably go."

"What?" The other boy said, but Blaine already stood up and made his way to the door. "Why are you leaving? He told you, didn't he?"

Blaine turned around again. "He did. And so did Wezzy&Dave. But... I just... This isn't my buisness, whatever problem it is you two are having."

Kurt quickly interrupted him. "I don't! I don't have a problem with him, I just was an ass, I know I was, but I'm not anymore. And I'm sorry for how I behaved, really."

Blaine stood in the doorway and thought about what he just heard. He bit his lip.

"Okay, Kurt. I believe you. And it's nice of you to apologize, but you didn't do anything to me directly, so. It isn't my place to forgive you, either."

Kurt nodded. _'Okay, well done, Blaine. You're doing great.'_

"So, before I go, do you... Tell you what. Give me your number and I'll give it to Blaine and maybe he'll give you a call, and then you can stop feeling so badly and apologize."

Kurt gaped at him. "But... I'm sure he'll be mad at me! He even changed schools!"

"He'll forgive you. I know him, he's not the one who stays mad for long. It'll be okay, I promise."

He gave him his phone and Kurt typed his number in it quickly.

"Thank you. So much!"

He grinned and waved, and then left.

"What are you doing in Lima, anyways?" Kurt called after him.

"Just Visiting family." Blaine said, and then turned around to go home, hopefully without further problems.

* * *

A lot happened this chapter...  
Any thoughts? Or questions?


	8. Too Much Information

Hello, everyone!  
Great to see you here again ^^  
I hope you all had a nice christmas time!? It was fun for me, and I'm looking forward to New Year!  
About this chapter - it's really Blaine focused, so I hope you all like that, and um... I'll just apologize here already.

* * *

Monday:

Blaine lay on his bed in his dorm room, staring at his phone, which stared back at him. It lay on his desk, and Blaine wished he could throw it out of the window. Of course it wasn't really staring at him, but it was still oddly present, waiting for him to read all the unopened messages, or to make a call to a certain boy who had given him his number. Well not him, but - that wasn't the point. The point was Blaine hated his phone. He hated it and his phone knew it. He was sure it hated him back just as much.  
He had gone to bed immediately after Warbler practice the previous evening, still tired from his night at scandals, and all he wanted was to fall asleep. But he just couldn't fall asleep. Because his brain wouldn't shut up. He was just too... confused, there were too many thoughts in his head and so many problems and he couldn't just ignore them and think about them in the morning. And it was all his phones fault.  
There were about thirty messages from Sebastian on it, and Blaine hadn't read a single one. He didn't need to, he was pretty sure he knew their content. 'Oh, Blaine, I didn't mean it when I said I just met with you cause I wanted to fuck you, please forgive me and let me continue to lie to you'.  
So he didn't read them, because he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't do what Sebastian wanted. He had really liked him, after all and maybe...  
His phone lit up briefly and he knew it was a new message from him. He knew it. And his phone knew he knew and kept staring at him, daring him to open it.  
But he didn't, and turned on his other side, now facing the wall.  
Besides the messages there was also a new number in his phone. Blaine we pretty sure asking Kurt to give him his number had been the worst idea he had ever had. What was he going to do with it, now that he had it? He couldn't just ignore it, because then he would be the ass with the number who never actually called even though they promised to.

 _'I mean, technically I didn't promise anything, right? Or did I? It was all Devon!'_

And then he would never have a chance to be with Kurt... which he still wasn't sure he wanted. _'Oh, who am I kidding? I've still got a crush on him...'_  
He groaned into his pillow, a deep noise of frustration only slightly muffled by his pillow.  
Why did he even ask him for it?

 _'To give it to Blaine.'_ He thought in a mocking voice. _'Great idea, Devon. Give all the resposibility to Blaine, to someone who has never even wanted to have his number. Wait, I am Devon. And Blaine. Ugh, it's too late for this!'_

Even if he would call, what would he say?

'Hey, so Devon gave me your number, and said you're actually not too bad and that you wanted to apologize? Please do so I can forget everything that happened before and believe you just changed your mind and then, hey, how about a date.'

He couldn't do this. He was incapable of human interaction. Who even let him out of kindergarten? He wasn't ready for this...  
He thought about asking the Internet, the last time he did he felt better. But then again - Kurt was bound to see a post Devon made, and he was smart, so he'd know it was about him, too. No, bad idea.  
And Sebastian...okay, yes, Blaine had liked him. And thought he was really hot. But apparently the charming, flirty guy had been a facade, a character he'd played to get him into bed. And right now Blaine just wanted to never see him again. Ever.

 _'Am I being too dramatic? Probably not... Boys suck.'_

And fuck, he was tired... He wanted to sleep, to make his thoughts shut up! He _needed_ sleep. It was 3am, for god's sake, he had to sleep, or he'd fail the geography test tomorrow... or well… today. And that couldn't happen!  
And when was he supposed to text Kurt? Was he even supposed to? Or make a quick call to say that he needed more time... He still felt hurt by him, but then again - he was always so nice to Devon! And so charming, and - not at all like Sebastian. Sebastian was sharp, and a bit pressing... Blaine always felt like he couldn't breathe properly when he was with him, like there was a pressure on his chest, making it hard to get enough air into him. With Kurt it was like the air was thinner and there was too much inside him, but still not enough. It was like there was a second heart that needed oxygen, a second flutter in his chest triggered by Kurt, and he needed more air, more Kurt and that probably was really pathetic. Kurt didn't like him. He liked Devon. _'So... wait, does he like me or not?'_ They were the same person, right? So he _did_ love Blaine, right?

Yes.

No.

Or did he? _'Ugh, it's all too damn complicated!'_ Blaine hit his pillow with his fist.  
It was all frustrating. The more he searched for a solution, the harder it got.  
He stood up, and grabbed his phone, plugged out the charger and sat down on his bed again, angrily staring at the little demon in his hand. It was all the damn phone's fault.  
No it wasn't. It was his fault. And his fucking feelings' fault. If he didn't have those confusing, irrational feelings, everything would be okay and he could get a nice night of sleep.  
And he wouldn't have to think about what to do at fucking 3am. Or, more like 4am now. Fucking brilliant. Oh, and he was swearing! Since when did he swear? He usually never -  
Oh god...  
Maybe if he read some of the messages that Sebastian send him he'd fell better? Maybe he had apologized?

 _'Yeah, and maybe he didn't. Maybe he's mad at me for not coming with him...'_

So that was a bad idea.

 _'What if I write Kurt? What could happen? He could be an ass, and tell me that the only reason that he gave Devon his number was that then Devon had his number, too. Or he could seriously be sorry for treating me like an ass. He really didn't look good...'_  
But no. That probably wasn't a good idea either. He should at least wait a few days before he texted him, right?  
Or would it be better to call him?

He kicked his legs in frustration, and stood up again, tossing the phone on his desk carelessly, and then walked around in his room for a few minutes.  
When his thoughts still wouldn't calm down he decided to try and read a book, Harry Potter because that _always_ helped him, and when he couldn't concentrate on that he grabbed the latest edition of vogue and looked at the clothes on the cover.  
He first started to read vogue because of Kurt. He had seen him read it in school, and bought one himself on the same day, out of curiosity. He had always liked dressing neatly; he enjoyed reading vogue, and found out that he apparently shared a love for fashion with Kurt. As he looked through the pages, he imagined Kurt talking to him about the outfits, wondered if he'd approve of this hat or like these trousers.  
He had hoped to impress him with his knowledge about the latest trends and best collections, to hopefully one day discuss the writers' opinions together, and for the popular boy to finally realize how perfect they were for each other.  
It had never actually happened, but still each time he read the magazine, he could at least imagine... And until he finally drifted into sleep, that was enough.

Tuesday:

Kurt felt sneaky at school ever since the weekend. He hadn't told anyone about his encounter with Devon, not even Mercedes, and that meant something, because Devon being spotted in Lima was the only topic the entire school talked about. And the kids who had followed him? They were, more or less thanks to Quinn, the heroes of the school. If the blonde cheerleader wouldn't constantly remind the rest of the school that she had personally spoken to the Youtuber, they'd probably be more popular than her right now.  
There had been videos of Devon hurrying through Lima all over the Internet, mostly blurred, recorded on the phones of dozens of people. There must have been more people following him than Kurt thought, but none of them showed Devon coming into his house. Which was lucky, because the 'hungover Youtuber on the walk of shame' had even been on the news on Monday morning.

Over the last few days everyone in Lima who was a fan of Devon's was out on the street permanently, hoping to maybe see him. Kurt knew better - Devon didn't seem to enjoy being chased by fans. And now there even was paparazzi here, cameras ready to film everything that looked remotely like Devon in disguise. In fact, he had looked...panicked? Which was kind of good, because Kurt had gotten a chance to help him, and maybe rebuild his reputation with him a bit. But on the other side - he had feelings for him, and it didn't feel good to see him like this, so scared and hectic.  
So Kurt did whatever he could do to help him feel better. Even if that just meant to not talk about him for a little while, or tell people he had been at his house. That'd probably only start a new rumor, and while Kurt wouldn't really mind everyone thinking they were a thing, he was certain Devon would. So he kept quiet and let the others ramble about how unfair life was because they hadn't seen Devon and quietly thanked Gaga he did.

Wednesday:

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Honey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah..." He hurried through Daltons Hallways, late for an emergency meeting with the Warblers which he had no idea what it was about. Oh, and the world thought he had been to some kind of wild drug party in Lima which then lead to him stumbling through the city after a one night stand. Oh, and he got a girl pregnant and was constantly high, which was the reason he was wearing sunglasses so often and hid his identity... "Pretty much, but I won't make it today. We have an emergency Warbler meeting. I'm sorry..."

"Oh, don't worry. It's okay. Do you have time to talk now, or do you have to hurry?" Thank god his mom didn't comment on the stuff going on all over the internet.

"I'm on my way right now, so I don't have time, no. Sorry again, mom, but they just told us a few minutes ago, and -"

"Don't worry. I'll see you at the weekend then, right?"

Blaine was quiet for a bit. He was really sorry to cancel plans with his mother. Ever since the divorce from his father when he was twelve, and Cooper leaving for Hollywood when he was thirteen, he felt bad for leaving her alone more than a few days. He felt like she was lonely; even though he knew that a divorce had been the only solution back then and only improved their situation, and that she was a strong woman and had more than enough friends...he still felt the need to protect her.

"Okay. See you then, promise."

"It's alright, really Blaine."

"Yeah. I love you!"

"Love you, too. Have fun."

"I will."

He reluctantly bid her goodbye and saw Dean run into the choir room, which was a bad sign because the dark skinned boy always was the last one to arrive. As Blaine slipped into the room, he saw that all the other Warblers had already gotten there. _'Well, at least they haven't started yet.'_ Blaine thought, mumbled an apology and say down.  
Kevin cleared his throat and stood up. "Well. Now that everyone is here," the 'cough, Blaine, cough' went unsaid, "we can begin this meeting."

"Meeting?" Brian asked, "I was told this was an extra practice."

"No. Logan, Tobias and I finally got the official member list late this year, and we have to check your attendance..."

Kevin said a lot more, but Blaine's brain had stopped listening after name list. Because - _'name list? The head Warblers have a name list? With our names? The head warblers as in my fans? Got a list with my full name on it? And will soon read it out aloud and everyone will know that my full name is Blaine Devon Anderson? This... This has to be a joke. I'm so dead.'_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Okay. Calm down. This is not the end of the world. Maybe the teachers remembered that I don't want to be called by my full name and gave them a list with only Blaine on it? Because the heads are students too? And even if they know my middle name is Devon they won't necessarily notice it's really me? Oh god, who am I lying to, of course they'll know... It's a wonder really they haven't found out yet... But -'_

"This will be hilarious!" Nick whispered. "Did you know Tobias parents actually named him Tobias Tiffany? He went all red in the face when it was read out last year in PE!"  
Blaine only grinned at him lamely and waited for his death while Logan reached into his bag for the list. Once he got it out, he handed it to Kevin who began reading out the names.

 _'Oh god, here we go...'_

"Nicolas Robert Duvall. -"

Blaine looked up. Duvall? They started with Duvall? He looked at Johnny, whispering "Don't they go alphabetically?"

"They do, but the new members always get added by hand on last year's list, and then have to be confirmed and the old ones have to be scratched out. Then a new list is made, and then you'll be first, Blaine don't worry about it." He only nodded, not listening to the names Kevin read out, and doing his best to look cheerful when everyone was laughing.

"Okay, so let's come to the new members." Kevin said, and then looked at the list for a long while. He tilted the paper a little so that Logan and Tobias got a better view, and by the way Tobias looked him straight in the eyes, he knew he was showing them his name.

Then Kevin looked up again, a blank expression on his face. "Really?" He looked at Blaine. "No embarrassing middle name? Blaine Anderson - your parents must really love you."He made a few more jokes about Blaine's boring name, and then continued with the others before holding a speech about being very happy to see all these old and new faces and voices in the warblers, but Blaine didn't really listen.

 _'I'm safe.'_

When Kevin finished his speech, everyone clapped, and they decided to use the hour left before dinner started and sing a bit. So they worked on Stereo Hearts, and Blaine tried to calm down and enjoy it.  
When they finished, and he wanted to leave, a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Blaine?" Kevin said in a calm voice. "Would you stay for a bit longer, please? We'd like to talk to you."

"Uhm..." He swallowed. _'They know... Oh god, they know._ ' "Yeah, sure."

He smiled and went with Kevin to the table where the other heads stood, and they were all silent for a while. Then Kevin cleared his throat and Blaine suddenly couldn't feel his legs anymore. Were there even any legs down there? Would they notice if he quickly looked down at them to check?

* * *

So... yeah, don't kill me?  
I love cliffhangers! :D


	9. (Information)

Hello, guys!

This will be reeeaaallly short, sorry for that! It probably doesnt even count for a chapter itself, but well... This is just an excuse to let all of you know that I'm really busy right now, I'll go to England next week, and then there is a three day trip with my school - and I'll have to take a short break from writing.

SO the next update will be on the 16th January!

I wish all of you a happy new year, and well - see you then ^^

* * *

"Blaine?" Kevin said in a calm voice. "Would you stay for a bit longer, please? We'd like to talk to you."  
"Uhm..." He swallowed. _'They know... Oh god, they know.'_ "Yeah, sure."  
He smiled and went with Kevin to the table where the other heads stood, and they were all silent for a while. Then Kevin cleared his throat and Blaine suddenly couldn't feel his legs anymore. Were there even any legs down there? Would they notice if he quickly looked at them to check?  
"So, we didn't say it out loud but the name on our name isn't Blaine Anderson. It's a bit longer, in fact. Blaine Devon Anderson. And, we just started to wonder, or I did anyway, if there's something you have been keeping secret from us...?"

Kevin, Logan and Tobias all stared at him, none of them moving.


	10. Trouble

Hey, guys ^^  
I'm back, and really hope you'll like this chapter!  
Also, as an apology for the long hiatus, there will be an extra chapter this week :D

* * *

Blaine was...a bit in a shock. He closed his eyes, the words of his friend echoing in his mind.

 _'If there's something you have been keeping secret from us?...we didn't say it out loud but the name on our name isn't Blaine Anderson. It's a bit longer, in fact. Blaine Devon Anderson. And, we just started to wonder, or I did anyway, if there's something you have been keeping secret from us...?'_

It was all over now, wasn't it? They had found out. He hadn't been careful enough. They'd say he'd broken their trust, that he'd lied to them - which he _had._ They weren't even wrong...he was a horrible person. He'd insulted them. They had been so nice to him and he'd kicked their trust and friendship with his feet. It was their right to be mad...and what about his mom? When the media would catch the news, they'd most likely start to search for his family. Would they bother her? Start to tell lies about her? She'd be so embarrassed. And his fans, what about them? Would they leave him, too?

"Blaine?" Kevin said slowly, and Blaine looked up briefly. Then he looked at his feet (they were there after all) and his brows furrowed. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

And then suddenly, it did. "I-I did. I have a...secret. And I'm really sorry."

Kevin pressed his lips together and nodded sharply. "And what exactly would that be?"

... "I'm Devon. As in, the YouTuber..."

He'd like to say more, to explain himself, but he just couldn't. He didn't know how - what to say, how to apologize.

"Okay." Tobias said. "I think we all figured that out by now. What he meant was, what does all of this mean? Like, you're totally different in real life than you are in your videos. And your looks - we really had no clue! You don't talk or dress like him, it's like you're two deprecate people. Is he...a way to express yourself? Or is he just a different side of you? A different personality?"

Blaine swallowed. He had no answer to that. He never allowed himself to think about it. When ever the question came up, he shut down. Forbid himself to ask that much.  
Because who was he, really? Blaine or Devon? Both? Neither?

"I honestly don't know. All of this just happened. I know how weird this must be, but I can't explain it. Sorry. But he's not just a character I play or something. I don't know." He felt stupid. And vulnerable, which he didn't like in the least.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked quietly. They could practically destroy his life with their knowledge. But maybe...maybe there was a tiny chance that they wouldn't hate him?That they'd keep quiet, at least for a little while? They didn't seem mad.

The three boys looked at one another.

"We'll do whatever you want us to." Kevin said, and Logan and Tobias smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's your secret and it's not our place to tell people."

Blaine felt a wave of adrenaline rush through his body. "Oh god, thank you so much! I was so afraid that you'd - hate me or something! And really, it's so great if you that you'll keep quiet, and I promise no more secrets, I'm so -" Blaine rambled out, but Logan laughed and held his hands up.

Logan made a step towards Blaine and laid his hand on the younger boys shoulder. "Dude, you should really learn to trust people. I mean, we know Wes and Dave, so famous YouTubers aren't really a big issue here. I mean, obviously you're really talented and I'm a big fan,but...it's no big thing, you know? For us at least. We'd never make a fuss about it or something."  
Blaine looked him in the eye and nodded. He was right.

"I'm sorry. But I _do_ trust you, and you guys are great friends. I just always had to be so careful. On my previous school I never had anyone I could trust enough to tell them something as big as this. tÍt didn't even come to my mind that you could just accept me."

Tobias nodded. "We understand."

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Logan spoke again. "I do have a question for you, though. And please don't freak out, yeah?...will you give me an autograph?"

Thursday:

"Kurt?" His dad said from the other side of the door, "Are you up? School starts in half an hour, you're usually already sittin' in your car this time."

 _'I know.'_ He thought as he sat up in his bed, groaning as he did so.

"Kurt? I'm coming in." The door opened slowly, and his dad stuck his head inside, not quite daring to enter his son's private space. They had established a peaceful mood in the last weeks, and Burt wouldn't go back.  
He looked at Kurt for a few seconds, who was quietly sitting on his bed and looked at his blanket.

"Kurt, what's up? Why aren't you dressed yet? Even I heard your alarm go off, you cant tell me you overslept."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I didn't."

"So then why are you lying in your bed?"

"I feel _really_ bad, Dad." He put his hand over his stomach, and smiled weakly at his dad. "Can I stay home today, please? I feel like I'm going to throw up or something."

Burt raised his eyebrows. His son normally didn't get sick, the boy was always eating healthy and the last time he got sick was years ago. But he had to admit his son really didn't look good. The boy moved slowly like he was in pain, he sounded sore and a bit nasal, and his skin was a shade of yellow that didn't look good. At all.

"Mhm." He made. "Alright. Lie back down then, you really don't look good. I'll call your school and you'll call me if you need anything, okay?"

Kurt nodded shakily and lay down, smiling at him. "Thanks, Daddy."

Burt's eyebrows rose even higher. If he called him daddy it was serious.

"No problem, Kurt." He took a few steps towards his son, feeling the need to be close to him. He remembered when Kurt was sick as a little boy, and Burt would hold him in his arms until he fell asleep to the music of his favourite broadway musicals. "Do I need to stay home? Or make you some soup or anything?"

"No, dad, it's alright. You can go to work."

"I can't just leave you home alone, you look really bad - no offense. Or I could run to the drug store and get you something..." He looked at his watch. "I'll make you soup in a few minutes, yeah?"

"I can stay alone, I promise. I will call you if it gets too bad, and honestly, I'm sure eating your soup would only make it worse."

Burt laughed and then nodded. At least he still had his humor. "Okay. But you can call at all times, yeah? I'll keep my phone with me."

"Thanks."

Friday:

Friday was... Pretty normal. Blaine had started worrying again on Thursday, not sure how to behave in front of his friends, not sure how they'd behave. But everything was pleasantly normal. He had a long talk with Wezzy&Dave about an 'open air thing' how David called it. They planned on touring through America for two months and give concerts everywhere. At the same time they wanted to visit YouTubers they were friends to do all kinds of videos, and had asked Blaine if hed like to join them once he finished school. He wasn't sure what he would do after school, but had thanked his friends for the offering and promised to concider it.

He lay on his bed, flipping through some sheet music, when his phone rang.

 _'That must be David again.'_ He thought, and picked up without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, it's Sebastian."

 _'Well, fuck.'_ He still hadn't looked at any of the texts of the other boy, and frankly he saw no need to. Sebastian had knowingly hurt him and Blaine didn't want to be lured in again, didn't want to forgive. For once he wanted to be the ass and just ignore someone. But now that he heard his voice...

"Oh, uhm. Hey."

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

Blaine stood up from his bed and began walking around in his room. "Actually I haven't even read them."

He stopped in front of his window and looked at a boy and a girl hugging and kissing next to a car. They were obviously a couple, and Blaine wished he could have something like that.

"Well you should have, because there are at least three superb apologies in there." Sebastian said, and Blaine huffed.

"I don't want any apologies, Sebastian. I mean, it's great that you're sorry because that really wasn't okay -"

"Well, it wasn't okay either that you just ran away. I had to get back in and hook up with a middle aged guy who had kids, Blaine. Kids."

Blaine felt a short pain in his chest. How could Sebastian be so casual about sex? And about Blaine? Did he mean so little to him? He met with Blaine, and then right after they a fight, he slept with some other guy he didn't even know?

"How is that my fault?" Blaine wanted to know,"It's not like you had to have sex that night."

"Oh come on, Blaine. Don't be such a pussy. I wanted fun, and apparently you're more the date guy. So I went to someone else. So what?"

"So what?" Blaine couldn't believe it. How could Sebastian be so tactless? "I'm more the date guy indeed! And I'm pretty sure you knew that, and you still tried to trick me into sleeping with you! I didn't realize at first, and I didn't think you knew what you were doing, but you tried to make me drunk when I clearly told you I didn't want to. You lied to me saying the drink you gave me was non alcoholic - are you aware that if you had slept with me that would probably be considered rape?"

"Oh calm down! You're such a drama queen, baby."

"B-baby? _Are you out of your mind_?"

"Okay, you're clearly in a bad mood, B. How about you calm down and then call me when-"

"Don't call me B! Who do you think you are?"

"Uh, Blaine. Let's calm down again, yeah?"

By now, Blaine was screaming into his phone. "No I won't! First of all, I'm not a pussy for calling you out on what you did, and second -"

"Let's be honest here, you're hot but you're also quite boring. I mean, you're wound up so tight, Blaine, you really need to learn what fun means. But that's what _"

"No, I don't, I have a lot of fun with my friends. You are a psychopath, Sebastian, don't call me again!"

He ended to phone call and threw himself on his bed. Sebastian was unbelievable. Why had he even called? Did he think Blaine was up for a round two? He grabbed his phone again and dialed David's number.

"Hello? Blaine, everything okay?"

"Yeah, uh. Not really." He put his hand over his eyes. "Can we talk? Sebastian just called me."

"Oh no. Sure, I've got about twenty minutes until I have to get ready. I've got a date tonight."

"Thanks, man."

Saturday:

"Come in, dad."

"How are you feeling today? Because I swear if you're not better I'm driving you to the hospital right now."

Kurt was lying in his bed and he was miserable. Sadly, being sick included not only schooldays, but weekends as well. But...he couldn't go to the hospital. He couldn't. He bit his lip. "You don't have to, really."

"I think I do." His dad said, crossing his arms. "It been three days and your face is even paler than it was yesterday, buddy. That's not normal."  
His fathers voice was full of worry, and Kurt had to look away. The thing was that Burt was worrying about nothing. He wasn't sick. He was a good actor and his vocal training helped him to fake sleepiness and a bad cough. With the help of his make-up kit, adding a nice yellow shade to his cheeks, everything was perfect. But however good his acting skills were, he would never convince an actual doctor he was sick.

"I'm already feeling better, really. I don't think I'll throw up again." Which he hadn't before, not since Wednesday.

"Yeah. Maybe because you haven't eaten anything in the last three days?" His dad dead-panned.

 _'I have eaten. A lot, actually.'_ But his dad couldn't know that. And he had to convince him that he was getting better, because he would be in trouble if his dad would find out he had lied to him.

"How about you bring me something and if I don't throw up, I can stay home? And...return to school on Monday?"

Burt sighed. "If you can stomach a toast and later some soup, we'll see." He turned around to go to the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad." He called after him.

When the door was closed again, Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. It didn't feel good to lie to his dad. They had only just made up and he was already breaking their new found trust. But he had to. He couldn't return to school, not after what had happened on Wednesday.

 _Kurt hurried through the depressingly long hallways of McKinley, clasping his ruined jacket in front of his chest. Some cheerleader had 'accidentally' spilled her slushy over it. And to make it worse, everyone had seen it. He did his best to act like everything was the way it used to be, to hold his head high and remain on the top of the food chain. But something like this...he had been embarrassed and humiliated in front of the entire school, and people had laughed at him. His authority was practically non-existent by now._

 _"Hey, fairy!" A deep, mocking voice called from behind him. Kurt didn't turn around, in fact he even walked a bit faster. He wouldn't react to any of those names the jocks gave him, and he was too mortified right now to face anyone without crying._

 _"Awww, what is it, fairy boy?"_

'Not Karofsky...' _Kurt though as he walked even faster,_ 'Anyone but him!'

 _"Come on, don't run away!" The bulky footballer called. Kurt cringed and did his best not to start running._

 _"Leave me alone." He muttered, barely loud enough for the other boys to hear him._

 _He turned around a corner and found himself not far away from the door. Feeling a football player-sized weight get off his chest, he took a deep breath and reached out for the door when a hand spun him around._  
 _He barely managed to hold onto his jacket, and stared at Karofsky and his friend Azimo._

 _Kurt wasn't sure what to do: be quiet and wait for them to leave or be a bitch and hope to intimidate them? One look into Azimo's stupid face was enough for him to decide._

 _"Take your hand off my arm you neanderthal." He said through his teeth._

 _The football player only looked at him, not doing or saying on the other side stepped even closer to Kurt who didn't like that at all. He ripped away the hand on his shoulder and took a step back, almost into the wall._

 _"I'll tell you what, Hummel. I'm sick of this game you're playing."_

 _Kurt scoffed. "I'm not sure what game you mean, Karofsky. But maybe you can try to use big people words and explain it to me?" He smiled at the large boy for a second, before realizing that maybe it wasn't a good idea to provoke him. A second later he was pressed into the wall, his back making a sick cracking sound. Kurt let out a groan._

 _"Get off me!" He demanded, a bit louder now._

 _"I mean this! What you are doing..." Karofsky leaned into him, his face near Kurt's. The smaller boy felt... sick. Despite his popularity, he was a virgin. Even more than that, really - he hadn't even properly kissed anyone yet. (He was saving himself up for Devon, even though that was a long shot by now.) Having this large, sweaty teenager pressed up against him felt wrong and plain disgusting._  
 _He shoved at him, but he got pressed against the wall with even greater force._

 _"You being so damn...you know..." Karofsky whispered into his ear._

 _'_ What?'

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt whimpered. He couldn't get enough air like this, and he was afraid because he began getting a lot of wrong, horribly wrong ideas of what the footballer might be talking about._

 _And then - for a moment, the lips of the large boy lingered on his throat, and Kurt shuddered and had had to suppress the urge to throw up right then and there._  
 _Azimo didn't seem to see anything going on between them, he was facing the hallway to make sure they were alone._ _When the fat and unpleasantly slick lips disappeared, Kurt heard more words being whispered into his ear, but he couldn't fully pay attention because -_ wrong, _and_ no _and_ this was so sick!

 _"You're so hot, and I bet you'd look so pretty on your knees for me, Hummel. And that's where I'll get you, hear me? I know you want me just as bad as I need you, and now that you've lost your place on top to Quinn, I'll have you all for my own."_

 _"W-what?" Kurt stammered. He couldn't believe how anyone could be so stupid! Him, interested in David Karofsky? Hell no._  
 _Just as he was about to tell him exactly that, Karofsky leaned forwards and - pressed his lips on Kurt, only for a second before pulling back and looking at him, eyes glazed._

 _"Oh god." Kurt whispered, shocked._

 _"I know." Karofsky smiled._

 _Kurt shoved him away, tears welling in his eyes as he started to panik. "Why would you do that?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Kiss me, you asshole! I don't know where you get your information, but I have absolutely no interest in you!" He almost shouted, rubbing at his lips in between._

 _Azimo turned around and started laughing. Kurt wasn't sure if he laughed at him or at Karofsky for being rejected._

 _"What are you talking about, Hummel? Stop denying your feelings!"_

 _"I," Kurt pointed at himself, "have no interest or feelings for you exept for disgust!"_

 _He gripped his jacket even tighter and then turned around to leave._

 _"I hope that was clear enough for you." He said shakily._

 _Karofsky let out something between a groan and a scream, before ripping Kurt's arm towards himself. Kurt was, once again, pressed against someone against his will, and felt a sob form in his throat. He was still shaken from before, and was sure the emotional damage from this would haunt him for years._

 _"You will be mine. If it's the last thing I'll have, I'll have you." The deep voice breathed against his ear, and Kurt let out the sob. What was wrong with Karofsky? What was happening? And where was everyone else? Why did no one come and rescue him?_

 _"You tell anyone about today, and you die. Is that clear?"_

 _He got no answer. Kurt was crying in the dirty jacket Karofsky had pressed to his mouth to suppress any sound he might make. He shoved the boy to the ground and then left._

There was simply no way he'd go back to that school. To him.

"Kurt!" He heard his dad call from the kitchen, "do you want anything special to eat?"

"No, thanks." He called back. He looked down at his hands and picked at his nails. Normally he kept them perfectly manicured at all times, but in the last days he had started biting at them. He had to go back. He knew that - for his dad and their relationship. And because there was no way he could tell anyone about what happened. He was too afraid.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	11. Cooper

_Hey :D_

 _I'm back with an extra chapter as promised..._

* * *

 _"Hello, this is Cooper Anderson - yes, the Cooper Anderson. You probably know me from TV shows such as 'Susan's Secret' or 'The Mysterious Man'. Or you've seen me in the commercial for the new Sport Studio in Malibu. I'm not there right now, so please call me back later or leave me a message after the beep immediately following my voice. Should come in now!"_

 ** _Beeeeeep_**

"Cooper, this is mom. Please call me back."

 _"Hello, this is Cooper Anderson - yes, the Cooper Anderson. You probably know me from TV shows such as 'Susan's Secret' or 'The Mysterious Man'. Or you've seen me in the commercial for the new Sport Studio in Malibu. I'm not there right now, so please call me back later or leave me a message after the beep immediately following my voice. Should come in now!"_

 ** _Beeeeeep_**

"Cooper, it's been three hours now, and you said it's important. Please call me back!"

 _"Hello, this is Cooper Anderson - yes, the Cooper Anderson. You probably know me from TV shows such as 'Susan's Secret' or 'The Mysterious Man'. Or you've seen me in the commercial for the new Sport Studio in Malibu. I'm not there right now, so please call me back later or leave me a message after the beep immediately following my voice. Should come in now!"_

 ** _Beeeeeep_**

"I'm really starting to worry now. Call me, please. Is everything okay?"

 _"Hello, this is Cooper Anderson - yes, the Cooper Anderson. You probably know me from TV shows such as 'Susan's Secret' or 'The Mysterious Man'. Or you've seen me in the commercial for the new Sport Studio in Malibu. I'm not there right now, so please call me back later or leave me a message after the beep immediately following my voice. Should come in now!"_

 ** _Beeeeeep_**

"This is your mother again, Coop. I'm going to bed now, but I will hear my phone if you call, okay?"

"Hello? Pamela Anderson?"

"Hey, it's Cooper."

"Oh god! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry."

"Why are you calling just now?"

"Why should I have called earlier? I was on set the entire day yesterday and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Cooper Anderson, you can't just write me an e-mail that I should call you because of some emergency and then not call me back! I tried to reach you the entire day. I'm worried, honey."

"Ugh, Mother. Can't I make some small talk first? No one's dying, I promise. So how have you been? It's been almost three months since I spoke to you."

"... Well, that's not because of me. I tried at least once a month."

"Well it's not because of me either. I'm busy, I don't have time.

" _Anyways_ Mom, how have you been?"

"Alright. Did you get Blaine's text that he changed schools? He told me you didn't answer."

"Yeah I did get it but I had no time to answer him. You know, with the documentary about sunscreen, and stuff."

"..."

Won't you ask how I've been?"

"Seriously, why would I, Cooper? I know how you've been. 'Work is hard but it's _so_ worth it'. I see you on TV every now and then, and I know that you'll call if you need something or if you get sick."

"Are you okay, Mom? You're kind of snappy, if I'm being honest. You know, you wouldn't go far in Hollywood with that attitude."

"I don't have to go anywhere in Hollywood, Cooper. I make more than enough money."

"So I guess that's a no, then? You won't ask?"

"Cooper..."

"Then I have a question for _you_. It's the reason I wrote that mail."

"I'm listening."

"I stumbled on something on YouTube yesterday and I was just wondering what Blaine thinks he is doing wearing my clothes."

"That's- Cooper-""

"I don't know how I've never came across it! I mean he's pretty much a star, isn't he?"

"Listen, you-"

"My friend told me about this gorgeous singer named Devon, and I admit that I had to think of Blaine for a second, with how fond you always were about his voice, but I had no clue! My little baby brother - on YouTube! He's all grown up now, and he's well reputed already. Trying to catch up with his brother, huh?"

"Cooper Anderson, if you could stop talking for a minute, I -"

"He looks good, by the way, I like the hair. And I have to say I'm flattered- I never knew I was such an influence for him! Although he could use some help from, say, me. I could help him to improve his public image, believe me. It was a great idea to keep his identity secret for the start, gotta keep the fans on edge, you know? Of course with my help he won't need that anymore. I mean, mom, you can't even imagine how the fans are gonna lose it! Blaine Anderson and Cooper Anderson are actually siblings? We're gonna be more famouse than Dylan and Cole Sprouse. And why hasn't he called me yet? Do you know what we could achievetogether? We could have our own channel, I mean with my popularity and his looks, which aren't as good as mine, but we do share a set of genes, you know?"

"Cooper, he doesn't _want_ any of this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Blaine isn't out."

"What do you mean? Don't you remember all the fuss about his sexuality? Or course he's-"

"He doesn't want people to know who he is. Devon is a secret okay?"

"Oh, come on, he's what, sixteen? He doesn't know what he wants, once I tell him how-"

"No, Mister! You won't tell him anything. He achieved all of this on his own, and he can very much handle it. He's not stupid, and you finally have to learn that you're not the only intelligent human being on this planet."

"Mother, you don't-"

"Don't you ' _Mother_ ' me. No one knows about his identity, and it'll stay that way. If you brother should decide that, one day, he feels ready to reveal his realy name, then so be it. But you won't pressure him, are we clear?"

"Yes. I have to go now, so-"

"Cooper, I promise you if you tell anyone about who he is I'll end your career."

"... Excuse me?"

"I know how you are and how you think, Coop, you're my son. And I know you see an opportunity for yourself in Devon's fame. But ruin this for Blaine and I'll personally make sure you pay for it. Blaine enjoys this but he wants to keep his identity a secret. And it will stay a secret, are we clear? You'll respect his desicion."

"…Okay. But once I finish shooting in LA I'm coming home. I want to talk about this with him."

* * *

Sooooooooo ^^

What do you think? About Cooper? And Pamela? And the rest?

Tell me tell me tell me


	12. Wait - What?

**Author's Note:**

Well, I'm a bit shocked - I just realised that after this one, there is only one chapter left! At least to this part, the third one will start immediatly afterwards. Weird...

One more thing - I'm looking for a beta reader! I do have a lovely beta right now, but she is pretty busy. So if you are/know any available betas, let me know!

* * *

Sunday

Blaine drove home for the weekend, a bit anxious to tell his mother that someone had actually found out about his secret. But knowing his mom, she'd probably be great about it. He got out of his car, and let himself in the house.

"Mom?" He called as he walked through the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey." She calledand Blaine turned around, walking back and into the big kitchen area.

"Why do I even look for you anywhere else?" He asked as he hugged her from behind.

She reached up and turned around, smiling at her son. "One would think you'd learned your lesson by now." She kissed his cheek and then sat down in one of the chairs, pulling him into the other. "How has your week been, honey?"

"Good. Just...some of the warblers found out, a-about the Devon thing."

She nodded, a serious expression on her face. "What happened?"

He told her about all of it, and immediately felt better. "But it's okay. They didn't make any comments or laugh at me. It feels normal. Actually, now that I think about it, it felt great to get it out. Yesterday Tobias told me that he really liked my videos and - of course it's great when people on the internet tell me that, but hearing it from someone face to face, that felt great."

She nodded again and smiled, happy that he had friends that seemed to support him. Blaine waited for his mother to say anything, and then reached over the table in between them to hold her hand. "Is everything okay, mom? You're really quiet today. Did something happen?"

Pamela looked down at their joined hands and moved her thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. Then she took a deep breath - "Your brother called."

She felt her sons hand stiffen around hers. "Cooper? W-what did he say? Did he mention me?"

"Actually the call was all about you. Well, almost. He found out, Blaine. He saw one of your videos and recognized his clothes or something. He was pretty impressed with you, honey," she said warmly, giving his hand a squeeze, but Blaine turned his head away. Nothing was ever about him when it came to Cooper, and his brother was never proud on anyone but himself.

"You mean he wants to use my popularity for himself."

His mom let out a sigh. "I talked him out of it, I think. At least for now. He won't tell anybody about who you are. However much he might want to."

"He didn't say anything else?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he'll come and visit soon." Blaine pulled his hand out of hers. Of course his brother would come to see him now, after years of silence - the minute he realized Blaine could help him with his career he wanted contact again.

"Hmh. No thanks."

"Baby-" his mother tried, but Blaine wouldn't let her try to sugarcoat it.

"It's okay, mom. What are you cooking, anyways?"

Monday

When Kurt returned to school, he did so in the ugliest clothes he found in his closet - baggy blue jeans and a pullover his dad had bought for him on his fourteenth birthday. He even wore his old trainers, just because. It was obvious that Karofsky thought he dressed the way he did to impress him, so today he didn't. Encouraging the large boy was the last thing he wanted. He let his hair fall low on his face instead of forming it into a quiff and went to school extra early after saying goodbye to his dad.

Burt looked at him like he was crazy, and even tried to talk him out of going to school. "Uhm, buddy. Are you sure you're well enough to return to school?Don't take this personally, but you don't look like...the way you normally do..."

"I'm fine, Dad." Kurt said flatly, "But thanks."

"Kurt." The man sighed and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "I bought this pullover for you years ago and you haven't worn it once. And what's with those jeans? You despise them, don't you? I thought they were for people who-"

"I appreciate your newfound interest in my clothes and I promise we can talk about fashion another day, but I really have to hurry, Dad. I don't want to be late!" Kurt excused himself, and quickly walked out of the door.

When he arrived at school, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He just had to stay with other people. Karofsky would never do anything in front of other people. Even though he was strong and popular, Karofsky was a coward, and loved his heterosexual-king-of-the-school-reputation more than anything. So Kurt hurried to his classroom and sat down, glad that there were two other boys inside before him. They sneered at Kurt in an attempt to intimidate him, but he ignored them.

 _'You're better than them. Better than this.'_ He reminded himself, and sat down, back straight and head held high, despite his shabby clothes and hair.

Kurt managed to stick with the crowd for the first lessons, including the break when he sat in the cafeteria with Rachel, Mercedes and Artie. But when he returned to his locker once more to pick up a book he had forgotten earlier, he was all alone. Well, not technically, the school wasn't big and there were students everywhere, but none of the students here would protect him from anything. Kurt held his breath and tried to just walk around a group of five football players, Karofksy one of them, but luck wasn't on his side.

"Hey, faggot, where did you find these clothes? You look almost normal," one commented, and Kurt remembered the bulky dark skinned boy wearing this exact pullover. Kurt crunched his nose - how coulda normal human being prefer trash like that over McQueen? How? Under normal circumstances, he'd call him out for his ignorance towards fashion, but he didn't. He was surrounded by jocks, and to Kurt's horror he noticed Karofsky slowly coming closer to him, until he was only inches away from Kurt's arm. While he waited for the Neanderthals to get bored with insulting his clothes, his tormentor stepped even closer and started talking under his breath.

"What's with the different style?"

Kurt huffed but didn't answer. He tried not to let the fear that the whispered words evoked in him show but the muscles in his neck and jaw stiffened against his will. Karofsky stepped further into Kurt's personal space, and growled at him.

"I asked you a question. Don't be rude and answer me. You wouldn't want to make me mad, would you?"

Kurt felt panic rise in his chest, because no, he certainly didn't. While the rest of the the boys became quiet, Kurt turned around to look at Karofsky. "Could you repeat the question, then?" He asked innocently, "Just to make sure I didn't get it wrong."

 _'Please just leave me alone...'_

Karofsky looked at his friends, as if calculating how they'd react if they found out about his feelings. He obviously decided that it wouldn't be worth it, because he grabbed Kurt's shoulders and threw him across the hallway, so that he slammed against the lockers and then, blacking out for a second, fell on the floor.

"Fuck off, Hummel! Wouldn't want to catch the gay from you." He yelled, and turned around to leave. After a minute, when all the football players were gone, Kurt stood up. He held his head in one hand, and grabbed his bag with the other.

"What was that?" Kurt's head snapped up and he saw Rachel Berry standing in the hallway, hands on her hips and in full Diva attitude. Kurt just shook his head and mumbled "Leave me alone, Rachel."

He turned around around, ready to leave, when Rachel ran around him and blocked his way. "Uhm, Kurt? I asked you a question."

The countertenor flinched at her words, Karofsky's face flashing in his head. "That was nothing, okay? Now let me go, I don't want to be late."

"Tell me why he did that, Kurt. That's bullying, and it's not okay for some students to pick on others! It-"

"Not okay to pick on others?" He looked at the smaller girl. Was Rachel delusional? "That's what we did for years, Rachel. And everybody picks on me, just the way they pick on you now that Glee doesn't exist anymore."

"Oh come on, we weren't _that_ bad."

"We had several kids change schools because of us."

Kurt and Rachel crossed their arms simultaneously. They both had to smile and the girls voice turned soft. "Just...that didn't look good. It looked pretty painful actually. Tell me if there's something I can do to help?"

He shook his head. Because - what could Rachel Berry, as annoying and persistent as she was, do against someone like David Karofsky? Nothing. It was like a fly told him she'd protect him against an elephant.

Tuesday

When Brian and Blaine had fallen into the routine of going to breakfast together, they had agreed to a time they met outside of Blaine's room beforehand. But over the last few days, Brian had started to come to his room earlier and earlier - and each time he persistently tried to get into his friend's room.  
So today Blaine had finished his morning routine half an hour early, and waited for his fellow student. That way he wouldn't have a reason to come into his room to wait for Blaine to get ready. And see his room. And remember his room from the Devon-videos. Which couldn't happen, because he knew that Brian was a big Devon-fan. He even had a list with all the books in Blaine's shelves, and planned to read them all. After two minutes, twenty-eight minutes before the scheduled time, Brian came out of his room and looked at Blaine.

"You're early." He said dryly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Uhm. Yeah. You too."

Brian nodded and crossed his arms. He stared at Blaine, who suddenly felt uncomfortable. Like, really uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Why won't you show me your room?"

Blaine, shocked that Brian just addressed the, well, elephant in front of the room, smiled half heartedly. "Sorry, what?"

"You don't want me to see your room. That's why you're out here so early, isn't it? So I won't see what you're hiding in there."

"What? No, no, I just got up a bit early today, that's all."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, before Brian turned away and took a deep breath, his crossed arms tensing up. "I-" the younger boy started, but didn't continue.

 _'Oh god, I feel like I just kicked a puppy...'_ "Look, Brian. My room is private, and I just don't like people going through my stuff." Blaine said, doing his best to sound soothing. Brian kept quiet, seeming to think about what to do now.

"I'm not stupid, Blaine." He said, and then stormed off, leaving Blaine alone in the hallway.

"Oh god," he mumbled. "What a mess." He leaned against the wall and looked at his phone. He could call David or Wes and talk to them, but he wanted to deal with this himself. Just...what was the right thing to do in this situation? And what did Brian know already? He showed a great interest in his room, so maybe he had figured out that he was Devon? Maybe he realized they had the same voice and face and - well, were the same person? Or maybe he just really wanted to see his room and felt insulted by Blaine? Annoyed by his own incapability to deal with situations like this, Blaine slammed his fist in the wall behind himself, cursing inwardly when his hand started to hurt immediately.

"I'm so stupid..." He mumbled, and went to breakfast. When he arrived in the cafeteria, there were only a few boys there, and Brian was the only one at their usual table. Blaine stood next to it, his breakfast tray in his hands and wasn't sure if he was welcome to sit down now.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked, at cringed at the sound of it. _'As if we're suddenly strangers...'_

The younger boy nodded his head, looking defeated.

Blaine suppressed a sigh and set down his tray right next to his friend. "Listen, Brian. I don't know what makes you want to see my room so much, but it's not a big deal, okay? I mean I've never been in Kevin's room either, and we're good friends anyway."

He didn't get an answer.

"Come on. Don't be like this." He tried to cheer him up. When Brian lifted his head and looked him dead in the eye, Blaine grinned. "Come ooon, you know you can't stay mad at me for long."

"Okay." He said, and weakly smiled at his older friend. "You're right, I can't."

"Yeah? Everything is okay again?" Blaine wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I guess I just made something up in my head." Brian explained. "I have to accept that you don't want people in your room. I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

Blaine gulped. "No. No, you're not an ass, don't say that."

The other boy shrugged. "I have been, though, haven't I?"

Their conversation promptly ended when Nick and Jeff entered, in a discussion about iPhones.

Blaine smiled at them, and decided to forget the whole Brian-Drama for a moment and enjoy the company of the two lovebirds. Even though they never flirted too obviously, and Jeff had never actual admitted to being gay, Blaine was sure they were in love. And destined to be with each other - their dynamics were extraordinary, and they never smiled as much as they did in each other's company.

He would think about Brian later...

Wednesday

Kurt slowly walked from the cafeteria to his locker, people shoving him every once in a while. He let his head hang low and hid his face. His shoulders were hunched, and he felt outright miserable. He hadn't slept properly in days, and he couldn't pay attention in class. All he wanted was for school to be over, to move to New York or anywhere, really. Just far, far away from this place.  
He opened his locker, and found a crunched piece of paper lying on his math book. He grabbed it, his hand shaking, and unfolded it, and turned around so that no one would be able to read it over his shoulder.

 **'You're beautiful. I always want to touch you, and smell you and never stop'** was written on it, in a messy scrawl. Kurt closed his eyes and ripped the note in half, stuffing it in the back pockets of his jeans.

 _'This has to stop! It's not normal anymore, that's just creepy'_ he thought, and hurried to the next restroom. Before he could enter, through, he heard Mr Shuester call out his name.

 _'Keep calm. Everything is okay...'_

Kurt turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Kurt." The teacher greeted him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kurt ensured him. _'I'm gonna throw up.'_

"Hmh. I'm just asking because Rachel, as well as some others from Glee came to me and told me that you seem to be a bit off since the club stopped?"

"Well, I think what I wear or not is my decision isn't it?"

Shuester lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not talking about your clothes, even though I have to admit they seem very... Normal for your taste."

"Oh, so now your criticizing my fashion choices?" Kurt tried his best to change the topic, but Shuester wouldn't have any of it.

"I- no, Kurt please just listen to me?"

The boy said nothing and tapped a random rhythm against his own arm. He would listen to the man because he respected him as his teacher. Nothing more.

"Okay." Mr Shuester said slowly, "so Rachel told me that there seem to be minor tensions between you and Karofsky?"

A scoff formed in Kurt's throat. _'That's what they called it? Minor tensions?'_ Karofsky was a creep and a stalker, and for some reason expressed his feelings towards Kurt through violence. But before Kurt could tell Mr Sheuster about the concussion he had from the older boy, or the black and blue bruises on his back from all the locker slams, or the threats that had been thrown his way, he realized that it didn't matter. Rachel was _a lot_ , but she wasn't one to sugarcoat things. Okay, maybe things she did herself, but she had herself said that the things David Karofsky had done were bullying. Mr Shuester on the other side hated conflicts of all sorts, he'd rather hide them than adress them. And over the years on McKinley Kurt had learned one thing - if something could be ignored, it would be ignored. The teachers couldn't do anything anyway. Every student in this school hated him, so there wouldn't be anyone on his side, no one would stand up for maybe Rachel and Mercedes.

So he looked at Mr Shuester and quietly reassured himself that he was fine, that there was no problem here and that he felt great, just a little tired. The teacher nodded and put a hand on Kurt's aching shoulder, not hearing him as he sharply breathed in.

"Please, Kurt, if there is anything I can help you with, anything at all that you think I might be able to do to make things better, tell me."

 _'Help. I want help. I can't do this alone...'_

"Make Karofksy leave the school?" He whispered, and suddenly felt like a little child again, hurt and helpless.

"What did you say?" Mr Sheuster asked in a gentle voice, his hand gripping harder on his students bruised shoulder.

"David Karofsky." Came the shy answer. "He hurts me, and plainly said, he scares me. Make him leave the school?"

The hand on his shoulder disappeared. "I can't just make a boy leave the school, Kurt. What is the problem with him?"

Kurt looked him in the eye, and took a step back. He knew it. As soon as he actually wanted, _needed_ help, there was no way he'd get it. "Nothing. Forget it." He turned on his heel and stormed into the restroom, spending the next half hour crying softly in the stall.

Thursday

By Thursday, Blaine had made a decision. He was walking around in his room aimlessly, stopping by his book shelf to let his eyes roam over the titles, or at his desk to check if he had all the books he needed in his bag. It was 7am, and he had just sent a text message to both Johnny and Brian.

 **Emergency. Please come to my room**

After only a few seconds, there was a loud knock on his door, and he heard his younger friend's voice through the thick wood.

"Blaine? Blaine it's Brian. Please, can I come in?"

He took a deep breath and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah." He called, feeling more anxious than ever. "Come in."

When the door opened and revealed Brian in his pajamas, time seemed to stop.

 _'Why the fuck am I doing this? Oh look, I'm swearing again...'_ Blaine asked himself. He had decided that since Brian and Johnny had become his best friends and had never done anything to break his trust, he should share his secret with them. So here he was. The door to his, to Devon's room wide open, his hair loose and completely gel-free, in the same clothes he had worn yesterday evening when he had shot a new video.

"Please close the door?" He asked in a calm voice, but Brian didn't move. He stared at his obviously pretty famous friend, mouth open and not moving an inch.

Then Johnny came into view, hair messy and in boxer shorts, a dress shirt hanging over his shoulder messily, his hands still fiddling with the buttons.

"Blaine, what -" he began, though he stopped when he saw the familiar room, and the even more familiar person in front of him.

"Oh my god." He breathed out.

Blaine did his best not to laugh out, and instead grinned and repeated his words from before. "Guys, would you please come in and close the door?"

Brian didn't move at all, not until Johnny pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them. Then, as if someone flipped a switch inside the brunet boy, he started screaming, and threw himself into Blaine's arms. Had the older boy not reacted as fast as he did, standing up and catching his friend, Brian would have happily fallen to the ground.

The fan hugged him and didn't stop squealing, while Johnny shook his head.

"Blaine. What the fuck, man?"

"So, yeah. I'm kind of Devon." He grinned.

His blond friend shook his head again, "What?" He asked unbelievingly, "I mean, how? You're - what?"

Brian let out an especially loud squeal, and Blaine laughed and tried to get his friend to back up a bit. "Hey, Brian, come on, we don't want people to wake up, do we?"

Brian let go of Blaine and shook his head. "I was right! You're Devon! Oh my god, I'm friends with Devon!" He turned around to face Johnny. "We're friends with Devon!"

The boy still standing by the door smiled a bit. "I guess we are..."

After the first few minutes of shock, with Johnny hardly saying anything and Brian hardly shutting up at all, Blaine got his friends to sit down on his bed. "So I guess you two have a lot of questions now?"

"I'm sitting on Devon's bed..." Brian began, "I don't think I could come up with any questions right now."

Johnny, who had gathered himself again, apparently could. "How did you manage all this? I mean, I never suspected a thing."

A hand in his curls, Blaine shrugged. "Well, I-"

"I did." Brian interrupted him. "I knew. Or I was pretty sure anyway. I was in his room once, remember, Blaine?"

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd find out then and there."

"I was too excited to notice anything. But I remembered, and it just... Well, it was your room. So either you were an even bigger fan of Devon than me, or you were Devon."

Blaine nodded. Brian was a puppy, but a smart one. They spent most of their morning talking about everything, and they both swore to keep silent. When they finally left his room so they all could get ready for school, he felt lightened. He had told someone by his own free will, and felt great. Maybe now he could finally start being himself. And now that someone knew both of his... Whatever's, maybe he could find out who he really was.

* * *

So... tell me, how did you like this chapter, and what do you think will happen in the final one?

Love you all!


	13. New Beginnings

So, here we go - the last chapter!

What can I say? It's great that there are still so many people reading this story, and I'd like to thank everyone of you readers, thank you if you left me a comment or Kudos, of if you're just here quietly reading :D

There will be a third part to this, and it will start next weekend! So watch out for it ^^

* * *

The rest of the school year - It was everything Blaine had hoped for.

Blaine managed to find a balance between school, the Devon videos, his blog, the Warblers, boxing practice, and visiting his mother.

Devon had more fans than ever. Blaine had agreed to join Wezzy&Dave on their tour, at least during the summer holidays between his junior and senior year of school. When he announced the news on his blog, people were ecstatic. The number of his fans was increasing everyday, and suddenly Devon was everywhere: other YouTubers he'd meet on the tour were talking about him, tumblr practically exploded, and there wasn't a single tabloid without his face on the cover - the mysterious YouTuber was finally coming out of the shadows. It would be hard to go on the tour and keep his identity secret, but he would do it.

Wes and David got a lot of invitations to all kinds of TV shows from all over the country, and the number of YouTube stars begging them to do Co-op videos grew every day.

Finally, people would get a chance at meeting Devon in real life. Blaine wasn't sure whether he should have been afraid or excited by the recent turn of events. Next to the interviews, the meet and greets and the videos, they had also planned concert-like shows.

Another thing he looked forward to was spending more time with Wes and David. Blaine wasn't part of the entire tour, and the two boys had already been on the road for a few weeks. Their schedule was busy, and they had only very little time to talk anymore. It made him feel a bit anxious, how much it would be. Normally he could stop being Devon whenever he wanted to - no big responsibilities (or commitment?) to anybody. On the tour though, his plans would be packed and he'd be around people who relied on him all day.

Blaine had very little time to worry about the tour, though. School was hard, and while he was a good student, there was a lot for him to learn and study to keep up his grades. But Blaine managed to stay at the top of almost all of his classes, and he was proud of his achievements. He wanted to prove that his voice wasn't his only talent. While it wasn't very likely that he'd continue his math or biology at a higher level, he still did his best. He wouldn't be one of those stars who had nothing other in life than fame, and he wanted to have the insurance that he could go to college and do something else. The only subject he didn't do well in was French. Blaine tried not to think about it.

He never heard from Sebastian after the night at Scandals, and he hadn't tried to get another tutor either, afraid that the entire situation would repeat itself.

Boys were a taboo for Blaine right now - feelings and relationship only meant trouble, he had learnt that much in his brief experience.

He hadn't called Kurt yet, and he wasn't planning on it. His life was easy, most of the time, and he wanted to keep it that way. He laid in his bed some nights and his thoughts wandered around in the depths of his memories, inevitably ending up at McKinley's choir room with Kurt. Although, and he'd never admit it to anyone, some days when he drove back home to his mother he purposely drove the longer way and ended up passing Kurt's house. And each time he drove by, his car going slower and slower, he fought with himself to stop the car and knock on the door just to say hello.

He never did.

The Warblers, next to his Devon identity, were the best people in his life. His fellow Warbler members were all great and by the end of the school year almost half of them knew about his identity.

It still was a secret, only a handful of boys at Dalton and his mother knew of his other identity.

(And there was his brother...Cooper knew his identity as well, and he was the wild card in the deck – the person he didn't know what he was going to do with his secret. Blaine knew that his mom could only restrain Cooper for only so long. But with Kurt, Sebastian and his father, Blaine had become a pro at ignoring stupid boys who hurt his feelings. Cooper was nothing else.)

Even though most Warbler members knew of his online identity as Devon, not much had changed. Well, his position in the Warblers had. He was now the lead soloist, and the other warblers - even those who had no idea that he was pretty famous for his voice already - listened to him. When Blaine expressed his wish to do a Disney medley, that's what they sung the next week. They tried to learn from him. But it wasn't forced, it didn't feel like he had an special position in the group. (Even though he definitely had one)

He felt involved and important and loved. It was great.

As a result, Blaine managed to blur the lines between his two... personalities. He had gained even more popularity at Dalton through the year, and stopped being 'stuck up' at school all the time, and thus his "stuck up" reputation disappeared. His clothes and hair style stayed the same, but he found himself joking around with other students more than he'd ever dared during his days at McKinley. Thanks to his position as lead singer, he learned a lot about organization, too, and both David and Wesley were impressed with his skills when he actually helped them to plan the show a few weeks before they would leave for the tour.

As the school year quickly came to an end, it became clear that the Warblers would need a new council - Logan, Tobias and Kevin were allseniors and would leave Dalton at the end of the school year. They had been great leaders during this school year, and everyone was reluctant to say goodbye to them. Looking forward, Blaine was the first to be proposed to be elected for Warbler council, and some of the boys even tried to make Blaine the only member. But Blaine wanted to follow the rules and with a small smile, pointed out that one of the by-laws was that a student had to be a Warbler member for at least two years before joining the council.  
After a long Saturday of arguing, screaming and complaints, Johnny, Jeff and Trent were elected to the council for the next school year.

When summer came and Blaine left on tour, he was exhausted from school, and glad for the break. Soon enough, he learnt that being famous was much harder than it had been in his imagination, but just as rewarding. The tour was a big success and with the help of his more experienced friends, he managed through the interviews without giving away too much about his private life. He made a lot of new friends in the YouTube scene, and was now sure that this was he wanted to do for a living one day - singing and making people _happy._

Blaine returned to Dalton feeling more confident than ever. He knew who he was and what he wanted to do with his life. Nothing could stop him.

'This is gonna be my year.' He thought as he started humming 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World'. He got out of his car and looked at the large ivy-clad building in front of him, which had become a second home to him. He had spent the last three days of summer with his mother, and had asked her about Cooper. Apparently his older brother hadn't mentioned him since the incident when he had found out about Blaine and Devon, and he wasn't sure if he was happy about this development or not.

 _'Well, as long as he doesn't bother me, I can handle it.'_

Entering the large building which had become a second home to him over the last year, he thought about Kurt for a minute. He was a year older than Blaine and he wondered what he was doing with his life now. He had big plans, Blaine knew that - Broadway, Fashion, moving to New York. His plans had been endless.

Blaine grabbed his baggage harder and forbid himself to think about his crush any longer. He didn't need him. Lost in his thoughts he made his way towards his room. Walking through the school's dorms, he was greeted by everyone, students and teachers alike, welcoming him back. He stopped more than once to catch up with a teacher or fellow student.

When he saw Brian, Nick and Jeff standing together in a group next to the cafeteria, he waved and approached them.

"Blaine!" Brian said as he hugged him.

"Hey, good to see you too." Blaine hadn't realized while during the summer, but now that he saw him again, he had really missed his friend. "How are you?"

"Perfect!" Brian exclaimed, "I saw all of your shows, B! And they were all sooo good!"

Jeff and Nick, who didn't know about him being Devon, looked at them questioning. "What shows?"

Brian let go of his older friend, face paling, but Blaine was used to covering up situations like this. He had dealt with paparazzi and fans trying to find out details about his life for the last months, after all.

"Oh, I planned a few shows for the Warblers over the summer, mostly choreographies to songs we have already performed… to test a few things, see what we could do next."

"Yeah," said Brian, as he nervously rubbed his neck. "That's just what I was talking about."

Blaine gave him an encouraging look. Blaine was quiet for a few minutes, listening to his friends' banter. Suddenly, the look on Brian's face changed -

"Oh my god, Blaine! You'll never guess what happened! I have a girlfriend now!"

"Oh? Do tell."

"Yeah," Nick answered for Brian. "Her name is Helen, and her hair is blonde and Brian loves her soooooo much." He made a circle with his arms and Brian hit him in the side.

"Hey! I don't talk like that! I'm not five."

"No violence on the campus!" A teacher called from the side, and Brian put up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

"But she really is sooo pretty, Blaine." His voice sounded all dreamy, and Nick and Jeff simultaneously rolled their eyes.

 _'I really missed them.'_

Blaine shifted the weight on his bag to make standing with all of his luggage more comfortable. "How did you met her?"

"We met in California when I was there over the holidays," Brian began, and obviously wanted to tell him even more, but Nick interrupted him.

"Wait, you were in California?"

Brian shrugged. "I told you I was going home during the summer."

"Yeah, but we didn't know you were from California." Nick exclaimed. "Why didn't you take me? I've always wanted to see California!"

"Me too!" Jeff joined him. They asked him some questions, about his family and his girlfriend Helen, but the bags on Blaine's shoulder got heavier by the minute.

"Guys, can we catch up later?" He pointed at the bags, hanging on his shoulders. However much he'd missed his friends during the summer break, his back and arms hurt, and he really wanted to put away his bags. "This stuff is kinda heavy, and I'd like to bring it up to my room."

"Sure." Jeff said, "just don't be late, yeah?"

Assuming his friend referred to lunch, Blaine nodded. "Never."

He grinned at them once again over his shoulder, and then left for his dorm room. When Blaine turned into the hallway in his dorm, Johnny came running up to him.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted him. "How are you?"

Blaine put down his bag to hug his friend, but Johnny didn't seem to be into it, really.

"Blaine, why aren't you in your Dalton blazer?"

"What do you mean?"

Johnny gave him his famous 'you-better-be-kidding' look. "We have an impromptu in about-" he looked at his watch - "four minutes with the Warblers!?"

Blaine's eyes got big - "What?"

"Hurry up!" Johnny said and squeezed his shoulder.

"Why - What are we going to sing?" He asked his friend - "And why wasn't I informed? Is there some secret Facebook group I should know about?"

Johnny smiled apologetically. "Sorry. We just decided to do this about an hour ago because a lot of people asked if we had something planed. So we thought we'd do an impromptu performance. Something that we have already practiced. Like Teenage Dream?"

"Okay." That didn't explain why he wasn't informed earlier, but he could work with that. It is the first thing Johnny and the other heads planned, so Blaine lets it go. "I'll be there in five?"

"Better make that three, dude. Can't start without our lead soloist, can we?"

He nodded towards the blond boy who hurried to the choir room and made his way into his room. He ripped open his closet and quickly dressed into his Dalton blazer.

He made it out of his dorm in under a minute and ran the first meters on his way to the choir room. He was still fumbling with the buttons on his cuffs when he reached the familiar staircase. He would take a shortcut and hopefully be on time. It wasn't like they'd start without him, and most of the students were still making their way to the commons, if the number of people he encountered along the way was any indication. Before Blaine could reach the bottom of the stairs, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder, and a voice, high and breathy came from behind him.

"Um, sorry, excuse me? Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

* * *

Once again, I hope you liked the final chapter? Tell me your thoughts?


End file.
